Kanna ½
by Uchiha-chan
Summary: Latest update! What does grilled fish got to do with a cold freezing boy? All hail the Shishamos! Long live the Shishamos!
1. The confusion

Disclaimer: I here by declare i have no legal rights on Sakura Taisen and all original works by their respective owners. However i do own all the merchandise that i bought. This fiction is created entirely as a hobby and no money is involved. No relations to people and events dead or alive are intentional.

Kanna ½

Summary I borrowed the idea from Ranma1/2 and put it in to this insufficient boy anime.

* * *

As usual in the morning of our favorite Tegeki. The team was gathered for breakfast but today is not that usual after all...

Kanzaki Sumire, the self-proclaimed top star, was at the table sipping tea with her ever elegant look. One may be confused with her personality when she come head to head with her mortal rival Kirishima Kanna.

"Ahh. this is life"

Sakura who was sitting beside her asked.

"What do you mean by that Sumire-san?"

Maria returned her tea cup to the table and smiled.

"What she means is that she is enjoying the peace around here without her rival Kanna."

Ohgami who was pestered by Kohran at the other end of the table to be her next experimental subject quickly joined the conversation to avoid chances of being blown up later.

"I wonder how's she's doing now?"

"Kanna-han is in Shanghai right? That place sure brings back memories."

Kohran seized the chance and joined in as well much to Ohgami's nightmare. He quickly excused himself from the table and made a mad dash towards the ticketing office. Kohran pouted a little as her test subject ran away again. Reni spoke as if reading a report.

"According to reliable sources, the Anime world Martial Arts Competition will be holding it's finals today. There are high chances that she will be in it and nearly 65 percent of chance that she will be the winner because the participants are not allowed to use guns or any flying weapons."

"I can't wait for tomorrow's paper desu!"

Orihime spoke as she butter another piece of toast.

"Yup! I can't wait..."

Maria stared into her tea and starts to think of her friend.

The very next day at breakfast.

Sakura screamed through the hallways, clutching the morning paper , ranting and raving until she reached the breakfast tables...

"WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE!"

Every one gave her the "oh shut up look" as they sleepily continued to eat. Sumire recognized that bunch in her hand and said.

"Don't you dare crush that paper, I want to read that later."

Still gasping for air, the Sendai girl shoved the papers into her face and managed a few words.

"NO! You-- need to read it-- now! Kanna! She..."

Most of them are still holding their cutlery when they started a war over the paper.(And thus the name Sakura wars is born!)Maria being the tallest got the advantage and snatched the paper. She quiclky scanned through the head lines and reading out some until she found what she wanted.

"Let's see.Some country signing some treaty.. Some one committed suicide ..Ahh.. Here it is. Nippon no shonen (Japanese boy)Grabs title of World Champ."

Almost all of them screamed.

"SHONEN?"

Maria continued

"Wait. here are the details. We are pleased to announce that our Japanese boy Kirishima won the singles, style and skill section and came in first in the overall category ."

Sumire shoke her head and mumbled something that resembles 'Impossible. Ohgami rereads the paragraph and said in an equal amount of shock.

"I thought that tough girl would win..."

"Jotomatte! It says here that it is Kirishima."

Kohran adjusted her specs and scrutinized the page. Maria replyed.

"There must be a typing error."

"or maybe it is someone with the same name."

Iris chimed in. Maria saw a page number below the paragraph and flip through the papers quickly to find the sports section.

"Wait there's more. Our home coming champ is scheduled to arrive at Tokyo Bay two days from now. He wishes peace to his friends at Tokyo."

Ohgami shook his head and said.

"This is definitely not her."

"Am I seeing things? I think that guy resemble Kanna."

Maria pointed to a small picture of someone holding a medal just above the paragraph. People starts snatching again but Sumire was quick enough to get hold of it. She slammed it on the table and peered hard into the photo.

"There's no way it could be her. I can recognize her even if she was turned into ashes."

Kohran readjusted her thick glasses and said.

"I agree with Sumire-han, there's no way this person in the picture is Kanna-han. If you think of this in terms of built and height, this person definatelly looks stronger... ..."

Reni nods to the scientist's analysis. Maria crossed her arms and sighed.

"We have plenty of questions to ask when she comes back."

2 hours later, while the Hanagumi were busy practicing something on stage, Ohgami went Kaede's room.

"The competition that Kanna took part?"

The young woman looked up from her papers and recapped her pen.

"I'm very disturbed by that picture."

"I did receive a telegram from her yesterday saying that she'll be back soon. Why don't you just wait and ask her when she comes back?"

"You saw the picture too didn't you? What do you think?"

"I guess it's a printing error or a lousy camera."

* * *

3 days later the group decided to go to the harbor to see the homecoming champion just to clear their suspicion. However, a typhoon like rain storm hit the city and the team was ordered to stay to prepare for any attacks from the demons. Because of bad weather, the welcome celebration was canceled. While most of the residents of Tokyo prepare for a storm, the ship due to come in today anchored safely at Tokyo bay. The ship's alarm rang the gangplank was positioned. Behind the railings stood a tall and shady figure. His shiny dark hair was drenched and dripping with rainwater. The dark brown trench coat gave a mysterious glow as the rain pelted on it. He put on a matching cap and strolled down the plank, looking around for some familiar landmarks.

He signed and with a deep yet charming voice, he let out a tone of disgust and said

"Not again..I hate rain"

The mysterious figure picked up his bag swung it across his broad shoulders. While walking down the plank, he slowly picked up speed and broke into a run through the empty streets of Tokyo, not even slowing down until the imperial theater's gate was in sight. 'sigh. What am I suppose to do now?.I can't go in like that..' He sneaked past the gates and up the stairs to the main entrance. He dropped his bag, took off his cap and started it squeeze out the water. With his hands on the handles, he pushed open the heavy oak door and slipped in.

The dark lobby was only lit up by a few pathetic candles but it was enough for people to move around.(There was a power failure ) Kasumi who was behind the gift counter heard the door and ran to check out the visitor.

"welcome, may I help you? You must be trying to get out of the rain."

Soft boots thumped across the floor, the figure approached her.

"Err. yes Kasumi, can you get me some hot water?"

The young girl was stunned. She took a step back and tried to reach for something for defense. She stammered.

"How did you know my name? Who are you?"

The stranger took the nearest burning candle and walked dangerously close until Kasumi could actually feel his breath down her neck. 'well, answer me..' He held the candle near her face and bend down until they reached eye level .

"so... do you recognize me now?"

Kasumi gasped, "Huh! Nippon No Shonen, the Japan's martial arts champion?

A light blush quickly caused him to look at the floor.

"well..No ..errr.Yes..sshhhhh. keep it down will ya? Get me some hot water quickly and don't tell anyone I'm here."

Kasumi was puzzled but nonetheless she gave a nod.

"Please wait here."

Kasumi came back with a tray of teacups and a teapot. With a word of apology she set the tray down.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, tea is here."

He smacked his forehead and shook it a little.

"I said hot water... not tea..."

Kasumi realized her mistake and quickly apologize again.

"I'm so sorry, I'll get it right away."

Howerver, the boy waved his hand and said, "Never mind, It works just the same..."

He reached for the teapot and began to pour it over his head. Kasumi had a hand over her mouth.

"That's boiling water! You will get hurt!"

The dark hair turned flaming red and the figure skunked. A cheerful voice filled the hall.

"Now guess again."

Kasumi flew to the drenched Okinawan.

"KANNA!"

The redhead blushed as she returned the hug.

"Hey, take it easy!"

Kasumi looks up and broke away, rubbing her eyes in disbelieve.

"Was that you just now?"

Kanna scretched her head in the usual manner and tried to explain.

"Well... I don't know how to explain..."

"Don't worry. I won't tell."

Kanna still didn't know how to say it.

"I'll tell you secretly after dinner okay? Help me get these wet things away and fix dinner to surprise the rest, if I'm not wrong, today is your kitchen duty right?"

Kasumi nodded happily.

* * *

Around dinner time, the hanagumi starts to file in. The mechanic wiped a bit of grease off her face with her sleeve and asked.

"what's for dinner?"

A cheery and familiar voice answered. 'Today's menu, we have Peking roast duck, Shisen's spicy ramen and mabo tofu, Cantonese wanton noodles, traditional sweet and sour pork and .of course not forgetting the special snake soup!'

The whole group minus Kasumi turned to the kitchen and screamed.

"Kanna!"

The said person stepped into view in a baggy T-shirt and track pants. She lifted a hand in greeting.

"Yo!"

Iris ran to the tall girl and hugged her. She picked Iris up with ease and swung her over her broad shoulders. Maria came up to her and welcomed her back.

"When did you arrive? No one informed us."

Kanna smiled brightly and answered.

"Surprised you all didn't I? I dragged Kasumi here to make dinner. I learned Chinese cooking."

Sumire booted up her sarcasm department and commented.

"Are we really eating that crap?"

Kohran's glasses gave an evil glint as the owner spoke.

"Well sumire-han... If you are going to insult any further , think again. Kanna-han did you really cook the snake soup? I can provide some snake now."

Sumire looked scandalized and scolded, "Kohran! That was not funny."

The occupants in the dinning hall burst out laughing. They went in to the kitchen and help bring out the food. Kanna stood at the doorway and made a careful inspection to see if they left out any food. Ohgami pops in and asked for a pitcher of ice water. 'Sumire tried out that spicy ramen of yours and she's breathing fire now.' 'Okay coming right up'

Kanna turned around and opened the heavy fridge doors. ' Now where is the water..?.Ahh got it.' Just as she slammed the fridge door , Kasumi charged in looking for water. The two were directly in the way and they crashed. The pitcher of ice water flew from her hand and the content splashed down on both of them.

(Note: her voice changed in to a deep but energetic tone)

"Ahhh...it's so COLD!"

"Sorry, sorry"

"Damn if the rest finds out , I'll be a dead man" As soon as the sentence left her ...his mouth, the hanagumi stampeded in with weapons in hand.

Ohgami looked around and asked, "Kasumi! Are you alright?"

Maria already had her hand in her coat to draw her weapon.

"was that a guy?"

The others remained speechless. Kasumi was still on Kanna and the scene was totally not for kids under 15. The rest were rooted to the ground and Reni was fast enough to cover Iris's eyes.

This line kept swimming in Kanna's head. 'Damn, I can't reach the kettle in time. What am I gonna do.'

Maria quickly recovered , whipped out her trusted revolver and aimed at Kanna with the safety off. Maria spoke in crisp Japanese and wore a stabbing gaze.

"Who are you? Kasumi, stand back. What was he doing to you?"

Kasumi obeyed at the sight of the revolver but the dumbfounded Kanna could not speak.

Kanna stood up slowly, trying to buy time and at the same time scanning the room looking for a weapon.

* * *

Author's notes

Well how this? Feel free to give me feedback and reviews. In conjunction of national day, I dedicate this fic to all Singaporeans. (National Day is on 9th Aug) I thank all those who read this and please wish my luck. I've rewriten this chapter and found a grave mistake. I'm writing with Kaede not Ayame! That's a really stupid mistake. I'm glad that no one flamed me for that.

And also, I've rewritten this entire chapter, now it won't be against the rules! -dances around-


	2. Are they gonna duel Maria Vs Kanna

Kanna ½  
  
Chapter 2 - Are they gonna duel?  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN them! (I wish I could) and so please don't go round and sue me. You'll only get my old school books.  
  
--------------  
  
"Wait, I got it."  
  
Kanna (boy) stood up slowly and scanning around the room at the same time....for a weapon. -------------  
  
Standing tall and straight, the giant hovered above everyone. He/she reached for the apples on the counter just behind him secretly.  
  
Maria: Well? Speak up! Unless you want me to have target practice now and open a hole in to your skull.  
  
Orgami: (took out his service pistol) By the order of the Imperial Army, all trespassers in the secret military grounds are allowed to be shot on the spot so IDENTIFY YOURSELF NOW!!!  
  
Kanna scratch her head in the state of confusion. "Okay Okay, cool it ..........I ......eeeeeerrrrrr.... am....NOT IMPORTANT!!" Startled by the shout, she used the chance and threw the apples at the two armed people. It hit them right on the hand hard enough to make them drop their weapons and leave a bruise for a few days. Seizing the chance, Kanna grabbed a towel, warp it around his fist and punched the glass window of the kitchen.  
  
"Gomen, Saramada!!" (Sorry, see you again!!)  
  
With that, he jumped out of the second floor window and landed on some bushes below.  
  
----------- The occupants of the theater were totally puzzled. How did a stranger come in unnoticed? Who was he? The hanagumi were left speechless. Even after Maria emptied her rounds of ammo in to the darkness, it did not make her feel better. Kasumi was worried sick and feeling queasy all over but tried her very best not to show it. But not all the members feel the same, some unexpected things happened. We shall now have the privilege to enter their minds and explore.  
  
Maria's mind.  
  
Ha, talk about being an excellent marksman of the team; I can't even sink some metal into that guy. Maria Tachibana you have slackened in your training. What are you doing these days? Who was that? It's the first time I was beaten by a guy. .... I swear I'll open a hole in him next time.  
  
Orgami's mind.  
  
Now Yoneda that old devil will have my head. Not only I let a stranger enter military grounds, I also let him slip away. We made a huge mess in the kitchen. How am I suppose to explain to Yoneda? Ahhhh... I'm a dead man.....  
  
Reni's thoughts.  
  
That guy......Where have I seen him before? (The newspaper) His cloths look strangely familiar.  
  
Kasumi's mind.  
  
Where is Kanna? Did the bullet hit her? Is she alright? She may be staying out tonight.....I must get her stuff to her. But....WHERE IS SHE???  
  
Sumire's thoughts  
  
I could have slice and diced him but......that ....guy.... is ......SO COOL!!!! The way he moves is not like a normal person. Must be some martial arts expert. .....'Saramada'....Does that mean that he will be back? Ohhh I can't wait... (Her eyes turned heart shape) (-_-;)  
  
Iris's thoughts. There's something weird about nichan. I can feel it, he looks weird but he is so familiar...... (Looks at her teddy bear) Jean-Paul....What do you think....oh, Iris forgot you can't talk. I will ask Sakura nea-chan tomorrow.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-  
  
That night — At 11.35pm---  
  
"Oii....Kasumi.....Over here!"(Whisper)  
  
The young girl looked around for the last time and swiftly melted into the shadows of a dark alley.  
  
Kasumi: Daijobu? (Are you ok?) Did the bullet hit you?  
  
Kanna (boy) came out of the shadows and took out a lighter. He flipped the cover and lit a clear pale orange flame.  
  
Kanna: Me? I'm okay. But I still can't believe that Maria actually fired. She was actually trying to kill me! (Looked at what was in Kasumi's hands) Oh thank goodness you brought my bag out.  
  
Kasumi who was still clutching tightly to the bag a while ago relaxed and passed it to the waiting arms. Kanna immediately started to rummage into the bag and found a dark wooden box.  
  
"Thank goodness it's still here."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"This? My only way to survive. Follow me"  
  
The tall boy grabbed her hands and ran through the streets of Tokyo. The couple stopped just opposite the theater.  
  
Kasumi: What are you doing here? What if the army is still around? After you left, Yoneda ordered the Tsukigumi to secure the area. You caused a mess in the whole theater. Every one is worried that the 'mysterious guy' will be back.  
  
Kanna: Ha, don't worry. I came by here a while ago and the group left already. I found a restaurant owner who is willing to hire me and rent me a room.  
  
Kasumi: HIRE you?!?! But don't you have to go back?  
  
Kanna: Let's talk inside.  
  
He walked up the steps and knocked on the glass doors. A middle age man in pajamas came grumbling with keys and unlocked the doors. "Quick come in first. It's not safe to be outside at night."  
  
Kanna: Tencho (Shop owner or boss) here is the cash. (He opened the black wooden box and counted 2000 yen)(Her winnings from the competition)  
  
Tencho: But Kunno-kun we agreed to only allow one to stay. Who is this girl? I charge double if it is room for two.  
  
Kanna: Oh comm'on she's only visiting, she will be gone in the morning.  
  
Kasumi mind is swirling, 'What did he mean by Kunno-kun? Why did he have to pay for the room if she is already working for him? Ahhhh what's going on?  
  
Tencho: Well okay, your room is on the second floor, second room on the left. I'm the only one staying here. My room is the last door down the corridor, don't go in by mistake.  
  
Kanna: Got it Chief.  
  
Tencho: And if you want food, the kitchen is all yours but make sure you clean up the mess later.  
  
Kanna: Thanks!  
  
The confused Kasumi bowed and followed Kanna upstairs.  
  
Tencho: Sigh.....Youngsters these days.....  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Uchiha-chan: If you are thinking that this is going to turn Yuri or Yiao then I'm sorry to disappoint you. I am concentrating on Humor and I'm having a major writer's block now. How am I suppose to pull the facts together?-_-;  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The room turned out to be quite alright. A single bed by the window, an old wooden and chipped cupboard, a desk plus chair and a bare light bulb which barely lit the room. Kanna reached for the switch and clicked it on.  
  
"Take a seat!" Kanna chimed cheerfully.  
  
Kasumi chose the chair. After all she's a girl and now in a guy's room so... definitely no to the bed. The other teen climbed on to the bed and shifted to the window.  
  
"Ahhh..., just what I wanted!" He exclaimed  
  
He turned back and fixed a steady gaze into her eyes.  
  
Well, Kasumi's dreaming again. 'Ehh....?!? What does he...er...she want? Oh no wait Kanna is a girl. What am I thinking? But...He's so charming now....AHHHHHRRRGGG what on earth am I thinking?! (Practically screaming at her inner-self and tugging her hair off.)  
  
"Kasumi....." The boy inched closer...  
  
"What....." Tried to look away as she stammered.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Er... Yes...?"  
  
"Whenever there is an emergency, hang a piece of red cloth at the Dojo's window on the second floor. I'll get back as soon as possible."  
  
"What?"...She lets out a sigh of relieve.  
  
"Don't you get it? I'm stuck with this stupid curse and I need a place to escape. But my main concern is still to protect the city."  
  
"Alright... but why did that Ojisan call you Kuno-kun?  
  
"I needed to change my name. When I am a guy, I go by the name Kazekawa Kuno. Oh yeah! Wait a second!"  
  
He rummaged into her bag and fished out a measuring tape. "Kasumi, I need you to record my body measurements and help me get a new uniform. I don't want to rip mine in case the koubu is leaky."  
  
(Koran will kill me for this insult. And by the way, their uniforms are tight and just right.) 


	3. The bath and the escape!

Disclaimer: Lazzy to type... go see the previous one.

Kanna ½ is by Uchiha-chan aka Hayashi11

Chapter 3 –The bath and the lucky escape.

* * *

The next day before the daylight break the peaceful sky, Kasumi sneaked in by the back door of the theater hoping that no one will notice. But unknown to her, someone is waiting for her at the other side of the door. Slowly she pushed the key in and turned the knob. The silent figure slipped in and closed the door with equal care but just as she finished locking the door, the lights came on suddenly.

' Welcome back.'

'MARIA!'

The Russian stepped into view and gave a 'you-have-explaining-to-do' look.

'Where did you go Kasumi?'

The dull question came like an arrow aiming straight at her heart and drained her blood. A sudden chill swept through her body but the after a few seconds, she felt the body heat coming back. Maria came closer, starring at her, trying to read her body language as well as to plan the next move.

' I ...err...'

Her speech began to stammer and slur. Suddenly she was wrapped up in darkness and the ceiling fell with her.

'KASUMI!'

(after a while)-------

'oh she's coming around!'

'Quick call the captain!'

The lobby was filled with worried faces all staring at her. She sat up with the help of a few outstretched hands. Sakura patted her forehead with a cool towel.

'Kasumi-san are you feeling better now?' asked the worried young girl.

'What happened? Why am I here?'

Maria who was standing near a wall walked over and sat down on the opposite bench.

' I was asking you where did you go. You suddenly fainted on me. Can you tell us what happened?'

'I went...drinking...' (well, true she drank tea at Kanna/Kuno's place)

'DRINKING!'

Ayame cried out and sank into the seat next to her.

'Gosh! Did you know we almost sounded the alarm and started a full-scale search! Kanna is missing too. Do you know that abduction of a secret military personal is very serious. Not just that, you are one of the very few who know all the statistics of the Hanagumi. I really can't imagine... of all times ...'

'I'm so sorry...really sorry. I will accept any punishment'

Orgami came down from the stairs followed by Iris and Leni. Seeing a storm ahead he quickly took over the situation.

' Alright people, She's a back now. Why don't we go and have some rest.'

Sumire who had been quiet throughout everything could stand no more.

'HOLD IT! I have a question! Why is she not reeking of alcohol? She doesn't even look drunk.' ( She just love interrogating the poor victim.)

Maria cut in 'Don't tell me you went looking for that guy again.'

Kasumi's eye's went wide in alarm.

' no I only went drinking...and...'

A tall figure suddenly jogged into the commotion filled lobby and all movements came to a standstill. Kanna stopped and stared at the group with wide eyed curiosity. Actually, she had been outside since the conversation started and now with full information and great acting skills, she can just make up any story to fool even the smartest.

'Morning! What's the occasion?'

Ayame stood up and gave her a stern look.

'Where were you for the past 6 hours?'

Kanna snapped to attention.

' I went jogging last night. I saw Kasumi at Himura's pub and decided to drop by for fear of her safety. She was afraid of that guy and was still in a shock. I talked to her throughout the night and tried to calm her down. 2 hours later I continued my jog and met the ramen uncle under the bridge. End of report.'

Ayame registered the report in her head and followed up with necessary punishments. The captain was not quite pleased with the answer. That's because he was given a talking to yesterday night for failing to capture the intruder and the missing members by horrible General Yoneda.

' you two will be in charge of the kitchen and the basement bathroom for a week from tomorrow onwards.'

'Kanna ,don't you know that you are not suppose to be outside after 10?'

'Sorry. I know but I can't leave her crying there, what if some punks barge in and take her out? '

Everyone was filled with doubts and questions but none dare to ask. The simple minded captain forgave her immediately.

'Okay. Oh that reminds me. The kind ramen uncle gave me some of his famous soba, Taicho have the honor to cook us breakfast please!'

'Alright, since it is all settled, we will have breakfast in 45 minutes.'

A chorus of 'Okays' and 'Fines' echoed the lobby as the crowd dispersed. Kohran tried to sneak behind some pillars but her sharp eyed captain caught the retreating figure.

' Kohran, I believe you have kitchen duties today. Or...would you like to pay for the hole you blasted in the wall last week?'

' Oh have mercy Captain, I hate to cook! SPARE...ME...'

She was dragged in to the kitchen by her collar. After every one left, Kanna Let out a loud sigh.

Here is what she is thinking at the moment. "At last!...Sheesh...Krishima Kanna, you are really pathetic. How did you lie your way out and end up in this sorry state? sigh...You got away this time but what about the next? ARRRGGHH! Quit thinking ,think as it comes. Now get something to eat and the well deserved rest."

A light tap on her arm made her jump to the ceiling.

"Ahh, Kasumi! Don't scare me like that."

"I'm so sorry, thanks for helping me just now."

"Well, I'm saving my skin too. Oh yes, remember to get me a new suit ok? I think I need a bath." (Smile)

"I'll do it right away!"

Kasumi scoots off to do the morning duties.

* * *

In the bath. Basement 1

The whole place is brightly lit, sparking clean and smells of disinfectant.

"wow... just one month ...this place is so neat."

She went to the changing room, changed out her usual attire and grabbed a big towel. Next she opened the sliding to the bath and made her way to one of the shiny taps.

(talking to herself again...)

'Ok. Let's get this grime off. Didn't have a good bath and rest since I came back from China. Sigh...I hate my life..."

Still full of thoughts She filled a wooden tub with cold water and splashed it over herself. In a blink of an eye, her body changed into a guy's one.

"Ahhh! What did I do?"

She quickly jumped into the manmade hot spring. As quick as it came, she's back to normal.

"Wahhh! That was hot! Baka, somebody may come in any minute." (Aloud)

'Note to self, watch yourself even in the bath. Even when you are surrounded with hot water.'

The sliding door opened again.

"Excuse me, anyone there?"

Her blond friend stepped into the bath and waved to her.

'Oh my gosh...did she hear me...' Maria slid silently into the hot spring and move towards the stunned individual.

"Hey, didn't have time to chat with you since you left China. How did the competition go? I mean... how did you lose to the new that champion?"

"Oh ,I'm alright. There are always stronger people in martial arts, don't always expect to stay on top. Ah yes, why were you all chasing that guy so furiously yesterday?"

"You ask me why? It's natural reaction. Aren't you angry? He intruded and all hell broke lose, the Captain got grilled by Yoneda last night and nearly got fired."

Sigh... why would she be angry with herself? Silence filled the room and it is haunting her.

"Are you angry with him?"

"Angry? yes at my self too. It's the first time someone outsmarted me and escaped from my revolver. That guy is not normal. If I ever see him again, he may not be so lucky next time."

(Kanna's second self thinking) 'Well, of course he is not normal. He's a girl!'

Having this sudden tension and trapped feeling, she decided that it is best to leave before anything happens again. After all it's dangerous around water.

"I think I'm done." She suddenly announced and hastily wrapped a towel around herself. She collected her things and made a beeline towards the door."

"What's the hurry?"

"I need to catch some shuteye!" She practically ran to the locker room.

The blond who was left with a cold shoulder thought. 'Hermm, there's something fishy about her since she is back... I guess I need to call for a meeting.'

* * *

End of chapter. TBC


	4. Tears of fury

Disclaimer: I here by declare that Sakura wars and Ranma ½ is not mine and it will never be. I think I mentioned some other characters but you need to figure it out. If you decided to sue me... you'll only get my old textbooks. I hope NOT. 

To see further notes related to the story, please refer to my profile's bio. Thanks!

Kanna 1/2 is written by Uchiha-chan aka Hayashi11

Chapter 4 – Tears of fury and fear.

* * *

With her hair still dripping wet and bright but wet head bend flapping faithfully behind her, she charged up the two stories and dashed into her room. She slammed and locked it.

(speaking to herself)

"Dang, that was so close! Ok remember, no more common baths. Arrgg I really hate my life! What can I do to undo this stupid curse?"

The rage in her was building since that faithful day, seeing the punching bag, she decided to let off some steam.

The teenage girl let out a loud battle cry and charged towards the limp punching bag. She rained violent kicks and punches to let out her fury. This could go on for hours but luckily the punching bag chose a very good time to retire, it got deflated and beans spilled onto the floor. Having used up most of her abundant energy, the hotheaded teen cooled down and started to cry at this impossible situation. A knock came from the door and forced the sobbing girl to calm down and answer.

"who's that?...sob sob "

"I'm Sakura, Kanna-san are you alright?"

"Yes I'm ok, what is it?"

"The captain called us down for breakfast. The delicious soba is waiting"

"Sorry, please tell...sob...captain that I ...sob... have eaten before I came back."

"Wait... Kanna-san you are crying! Are you alright? Open up! Kanna-san!"

"Sakura I'm ok leave me alone, I'm just disappointed about the match. Don't tell anyone."

"All right, But if you need help or someone to talk to I'm always available."

"Thanks in advance."

All that conversation was made between the wooden door. Unknown to Sakura, Kanna was not only crying but also trying to cut her wrist in an attempt to end the miserable life. The room was wracked and the teen could do nothing but cry harder as the awful cold sharp blade touched her skin. 'They cared so much but I'm keeping this secret away from them. What should I do? If I'm gone, won't it be easier?'

Downstairs at the dinning hall.

The troubled and puzzled Sakura sat down quietly and played with her chopsticks. The rest noticed her but no one said a word. The impatient Sumire tried to pull the dazed girl out of her thoughts.

Sumire: "Hey Sakura. Sakura-san? Earth to Sakura!"

She snapped her fingers inches from her face at the same time. The fingers did the trick. Sakura snapped back to reality and broke out a silly smile.

Sakura: "sorry, Let's eat!"

All: "ITADAKIMASU" (let's eat)

Maria who was beside Sakura and opposite the Captain asked.

Maria: "Taicho, did you noticed anything strange about Kanna? I have a bad premonition this morning."

Orgami: "Really? I'll talk to her this afternoon"

The topic startled Sakura and made her drop her chopsticks.

"Watch your manners you silly bumpkin!" exclaimed Sumire.

"I'm sorry, I have something to do. Please excuse me." With that, she stumbled out of the room and went out into the streets. The rest continued with the soba in a state of confusion.

* * *

_Dear Diary,  
I will introduce myself. I am Kirishima Kanna and at the same time Kazekawa Kuno. You know what? I'm so trap now that I can only write to myself. Yes! I hate myself indeed. I'm so loved yet trapped by the people around me. This is all because of this CURSE!_

_I guess this may be the last chance to tell my story so here it goes, it all started in China . The martial arts competition was held near a place called Jusenkyo. That day was the preliminary round. We were all gathered and given a necklace with our tags number on it. Rules are simple, beat an opponent and collect their tag. At the end of 5 hours, the top 10 people with the most tags proceed to the next round._

_So off I went, trashed a few guys. I met a kid sized samurai in a pink kimono and a blunt sword. He picked a fight with me and we ended up in a strange area full of pools and bamboo stilts. We landed on these bamboo stilts and this redheaded ,pony tailed guy smashed many of them. I lost balance and fell, what happened next is history._

_I stepped out of the pool and the next thing I noticed was my voice. I thought I swallowed too much water but no, I look down at myself and gasp in horror. I ...was a ...GUY! I couldn't believe it. That weird guy suddenly got chased by another double Kodachi wielding guy. (Kodachi – a slightly shorter sword, usually worn with the Kantana.) He ran off with an "Orrrooo" and swirl eyes. I was on my own, I lost my senses and charged at anyone I see. Trashed some of them badly until the organizers have to drag me away by the collar. They told me that all these pools were cursed by those who drowned in it. The one I fell in was the lake of a drowned boy. Whenever I tough cold water, I'll transform into a guy. To reverse it, use hot water._

_So now I have explained. Can I finally rest...in peace?_

* * *

Kanna gripped the pencil a little too hard and it snapped. Her bloody left wrist stained the new book but who cares anyway? Looks like this book will only have the first and final entry. A sudden wave of sadness gripped her and she began to sob uncontrollably. Blood and tears stained the diary. In a fit of anger, she flung it under the desk and took a rest against the wall. Will she finally find peace in that eternal rest?

Having two teammates missing at the table, Maria too, lost her appetite. She excused herself from the table and thumped upstairs to check on her best friend.

"Kanna are you in there?"

There was no response.

"Kanna are you alright? Open up!"

Through out all the shouts and banging. The interior remained silent. Feeling that something was amiss she decided to force open the door.

"Kanna open this door or I'll kick it down!"

'Oh no' Maria thought, ' Don't tell me the silly girl hanged herself because of the tournament!' She fished out her heavy revolver and clicked the safety off.

"Last call Kanna, I'm going to shoot the door"

Click.

The door unlocked and opened slightly. Maria cautiously opened the door and went in. Horror greeted her, the room look like it just survived a war. Bed and sheets were torn and thrown around. The chair was smashed. The bulb was broken and the punching bag is still flowing a stream of seeds onto the severely chipped wooded floor.

The blood drained resident silently slid behind the door and locked it. Hearing the lock, Maria turned sharply and met with another kind of horror. Fear.

"Maria...I...KILL ME!" These are the only words the teen can manage. She slid down onto the wall next to the door and shut her eyes. Hoping that her friend can send her on the last journey.

Maria recovered from the blow and quickly entered into the emergency state. She kept the gun and grabbed the torn bed sheets .From the first aid lessons they all took, she quickly bandaged the slit wrist and cleaned up the bloody mess. Her face is pale and the lips are white instead of the sun tanned colour.

"KANNA. Don't die!"

The blond unconsciously let a few drops of the forbidden tears fall. She hugged the limp body. On the other hand, the semi-conscious individual opened her eyes and asked weakly.

"Don't save me. Why did you do that?"

"Why!"

The teary Russian tore herself away and stared into the fading eyes. She brought up her hand and gave the other girl a hard slap on her cheeks.

"I should be asking! Why did you do it? A person which I trust my life with in battles take her life so lightly."

The slap seemed to clear the cloudy mind. Maria continued.

"How can you be so crazy? All things will work out eventually!"

"No, I'm the impossible." The emotionless face let down a stream of tears.

Maria had never seen her best friend cry. Kanna was the most positive member on the team. Her current state threw her in to a world of confusion. What could simply upset this friendly giant?

"What is the problem? Can you tell me? We can all help you."

Kanna was suffering chills from the hemorrhage. Maria took off her heavy fur coat and covered her friend.

"Don't...tell the others...Let nature work its course...If I am to die no one can safe me."

"Ok, I won't . Don't talk. I'll get you some water."

She knelt beside her friend and fixed a more comfortable position. Next, she savaged a toppled jug of water and forced some liquid down the sore throat.

"Comm'on drink up, you need fluid in your body. Don't worry, talk to me, don't sleep. Talk about anything!"

Kanna coughed and gagged, at the same time complaining about something which the other could not interpret. The comforting words meant little to her. Tiredness came over like a blanket of steel, all she want is sleep.

"I'm sorry to cause you trouble."

"No. That's what friends are for. Can you tell me what is troubling you?"

"No,...it's silly...don't ask ok? You'll want to kill me."

"Why would I?...ok I won't pursue any further."

After an hour she checked to see if her friend is still shivering. The tanned hand felt much warmer now and the colour is back on her lips.

"Good, you look better now. Try to sleep, call me if you need anything."

"...mumble...mumble..."

Deep inside her, Maria wondered if she should tell the captain about it but it would be like betraying her best friend. She dropped the idea after some thought and went through a laborious task of clearing the room. She went out to the storeroom next door and got a big sack. She sieved through the mess for unbroken items. The bulb and punching bag had to be replaced but that could wait. She swept up the beans and disposed it into the sack. After fixing up the bed with new sheets, she tried to drag the sleeping giant to bed but couldn't, so she sat down and let her dear friend sleep on the floor. Stroking the dark red hair, she wondered if she could penetrate the troubled mind but soon this hypnotizing action sent her to dreamland.

* * *

End of chapter. TBC


	5. Tea, Coffee or Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura Wars! Only borrowing, so don't sue, you'll only get my old school books.

Kanna 1/2 is writen by Uchiha-chan aka Hayashi11

Chapter 5 – Tea, Coffee or Me?

* * *

Wait... something is not right. It's too peaceful and ...hot. The Russian dragged herself away from sandman and sat up. A flashback reviewed what happened for the past few hours and suddenly she remembered, Kanna! She got up and was surprised that she was no longer on the floor with her friend. Her heavy fur coat was around her shoulders and she was sleeping on the bed. Kanna was missing. A look at the clock made her scream; it was 5 in the evening! She had been asleep for hours! She struggled on her coat and at the same time noticed a note on the desk. She brushed the pencil away and picked up the note, the pencil fell on the wooden floor and rolled away.

_Maria,_

_Thanks for saving my life. I know that I shouldn't have tried to kill myself. I guess that was my dark side taking over. I'm sorry. Please don't worry, I've learnt my lesson. I have applied for leave and Yoneda permitted it. So I guess I won't be seeing you for the next few days. Don't look for me, take care and please don't tell a soul about the events that happened today._

_K.Kanna_

The crude words stared at her disbelieved face. It doesn't make sense! One moment she's dying and next she is gone on a holiday. What is going on?

The katakana (Japanese swirly writing) on the paper created a hypnotizing effect and the girl decided to grab the chair before she falls.

'This is crazy, that Yoneda better give me some good answers.'

She bent down to retrieve the fallen pencil but it rolled under the table. She knelt down and reached under it. A cobweb brushed her hand as she tapped her hand around for the object and suddenly she felt something hard and rectangular. She bent down until her face was nearly on the floor and peered in. a box... No...it's a book... Well what's it doing there? She found the pencil and extracted both items.

'What's this? Eww... it's covered with blood! Wait...blood?... KANNA'S BLOOD! '

She hesitated but her curiosity got the better of her. Excitedly she flips the cover and found the only entry also smudge with dark substances. She reads on and I'm sure she's in for a roller coaster ride...

"KAZEKAWA!"

'CRACK'

The restaurant's boss hit the dreaming boy with a spatula.

"Ouch, that hurts boss!..."

"Off course it's supposed to hurt, I'll be wasting energy if it didn't. It's peak hour so get out there and fill some orders."

With that he was shoved out off the counter and had to grab a pillar before he fall flat on the face. A few tables away, three girls were giggling at his monkey act. He felt his cheeks burn.

Well that's his brain talking again

'Oh dang, what's so funny? Oh wait, why am I blushing? Arghhh... stupid guy hormones! That was stupid...sigh... if they only knew... They will scream and run away like headless chickens...'

Ok I'll tell you my story again. From this moment on Krishima Kanna is dead to the world. Well at least for the time being. Kazekawa Kuno has taken over now; I'm currently living at the western restaurant and working as a part-time.

You may ask me why I'm doing this but it's for me to know and you to read on.

Kuno straightened up, snatched a clipboard from the counter and brisk walked to the girls. He is in a white shirt, black trousers and a dark blue bow tie. On top of that he had an apron on which makes him extra dashing. (Imagine him with glittering background)

"May I take your order?"

The three girls were seated around a round table and the nearest one stammered.

"I...err...do you have any suggestions?"

"How about some ice tea with cheese and ham sandwich? It really suits the hot summer weather."

"Okay then, what ever you say..." the stammering girl melted into a dreamy state. Kuno sweat dropped.

"We'll have the same too!" the other two added quickly.

"That will be three sets of cheese and ham sandwich with iced tea. Thank you very much, please wait."

"Cling"

The door chime rang and a very elegant kimono clad lady walked in with a handsome looking slave. The poor man was buried in an avalanche of shopping bags.

"Ah, Miss Kanzaki, Irasshaimasen."(Welcome)

The boss took off his apron and hastily went forward to receive his frequent customer. On his way out he passed the apron to Kuno. The boy was rooted to the ground with the clipboard still tightly clenched in his hand and his back was facing the front door.

"Ahh... Tencho, what's today's special?"

The lady turned out to be none other than Tokyo's famous Kanzaki Sumire and her slave captain Orgami Ichiro.

Kuno stood rooted to the floor and his blood went cold. 'Off all people... why her?'

He quickly disappeared into the kitchen and tried to find something to do. The three girls stared admiringly at the 'star'. Kuno prayed hard that the boss will handle her himself but his prayers were not answered.

"I'm really sorry Ms Kanzaki, Shinosuke is down with flu. Maybe our new waiter can serve you today."

"Alright, where's the menu?"

When Kuno heard the word 'new' he nearly sliced his finger with the knife. He ran for the door but his boss caught him before he could even turn the knob.

The boss dragged him by the collar with one hand and shoved the menu into his chest with the other.

"But wait boss! I'll screw up! I'm new and I'm dumb. Please...No..."

"Well, I don't give a damn, if you screw up, I'll cut your pay. No nonsense now, get out there and SMILE!"

Kuno could not believe his luck, terror filled his hollow body. The thought of his beloved captain pointing the gun at him still torments him. This is not an ordinary job of filling orders, he's about to face the ultimate game of life.

He stumbled out into the hall and greeted the two with his head down. Sumire took the menu from the shaky hands and scanned through it without looking into his face. The tired captain slumped onto the table with his head down, to Kuno's relieve. Sumire points to the menu and was about to say something, she looks up and was taken back by surprise. That face looks oddly familiar, suddenly the processing department of her brain clicked. Yes, right before her stood the man she had been dreaming of for the past two days.

Her eyes turned heart shape and she was on cloud 9.

'Am I dreaming? This can't be true! It's like a fairy tale, prince charming is tall dark and handsome...sigh...I'll die a contented death in his arms!'

"Err... Excuse me... the orders..."

"Tell me, have I seen you before?" (That was Kanna/kuno's worst nightmare)

"NO!"

The tired captain shifted his head slightly to catch a glimpse of the waiter. The sudden answer made him curious and after some hard effort to pull himself to sitting position, he was struck with a sudden force of recognition. He jumped up and knocked his chair away.

"YOU!"

"Waaaa...what...?"

Although Kanna was trained to fight big fierce opponents, her captain's killer aura frightened her. Being a normal waiter now make her totally powerless. She made herself step back.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SNEAKED IN AREN'T YOU!"

The military officer reached for his gun under his jacket but Sumire grabbed his arm and stood between the two men. She spread out her arms protectively around Kuno and stared at her captain. For the first time in her life she felt like rebelling her captain.

"Shoyii, there are civilians here, stop the nonsense." (Shoyii is what she calls him, it means Lieutenant)

"Sumire, I order you to step away. This morning Yoneda gave out a wanted notice to capture him by all means. He's a dangerous S-class criminal. I here by arrest you for trespassing and using violence. Surrender now or I'll break your legs."

"Wait...I can explain..." the young boy squeaked and at the same time racked his brain for a convincing story.

The entire restaurant went silent.

"No, you are coming with me." The captain said forcefully.

"Men are useless, can't you let him talk? If he's dangerous, he won't be standing here in broad day light serving coffee!"

Deep in her heart, Sumire felt chills of fear. What if her captain injures her handsome waiter or in the worst Scenario killed?

Kuno's brain

'Taicho, if you know my real identity, I'm sure you won't do this to me but...sigh ...there's simply nothing I can do now."

"Wait, please let me explain myself!"

"Ok, I want nothing but the truth."

"Ok...err ... that day... the restaurant ran out of pepper, it was late and all the shops have closed, suddenly I thought of the theater. I've passed by the window before that's why I'm sure that was the kitchen. I really didn't mean to steal, I have the money! I'll pay you back 10 bottles if you want! I really don't know about this army thing! I was really shock when I say the actresses with weapons! I really didn't means to steal! I'm sorry... Gomenasai!"

That don't sound convincing, thought Orgami. Is he lying? Why did he disarm us? He could have told us... oh yeah I can ask his boss!

"Tencho, do you remember running out of pepper two days ago?"

"I'm sorry I can't answer that question. All the stock is kept by Shinosuke. He's down with flu and he won't be around for a week."

Orgami turned and faced Kuno, he stared at him and sneered, "You're lying aren't you?"

"No, why should I? Besides , I'm new here!"

The restaurant owner looked half anxious and half angry.

"Kind sir, will you please take your squabble outside? My customers are running away!"

Orgami soften his expression and apologize to the owner. He then turned and growled at Kuno.

"OUTSIDE..."

Outside at the street ally, the two men stood apart facing each other. Sumire complained about the filth and stayed at the doorway, hoping and praying that the two will live to see tomorrow. They stared at each other for at least 3 whole minutes. Sumire cried out in frustration.

"Are you two done yet?"

"Shut up, don't disturb me. I command you to keep quiet and stay out of this"

Sumire stared at Orgami with bewilderment. Never in her life was she asked to shut up. Now she was shouted at, treated like a dirty puppy in a street corner. She felt the heartache and the shock erupt inside her. Tears filled the brim of her eyes and rolled down silently, she bent down slightly to hide it.

Usually Kanna would be glad that her rival is being reprimanded but this time she could not stand it. How can her captain take his anger at her and say such hurting words? Girls hate to be asked to shut up, especially by the one she respects. Even now as a guy, he hated the way Sumire was treated. With a dose of mixed hormones messing up his brain he spoke up.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a lady. The matter is between us; don't vent your anger on her."

"BETWEEN US? My boss almost had my head on the chopping board. He ordered a full scale search to flush you out! Hundreds were involved!"

"Well what do you want now? I'll pay you the darn pepper if you miss it so badly, you want a crate?"

"Don't try to be funny with me, why did you disarm us the other day? You could have explained!"

"It's my usual response. When a person is attacked you'll want to run away! This is not the sword and bloodshed days anymore. The samurais are gone, why are you people still carrying swords and guns? I don't want to be cut down into cubes before I can even open my mouth."

"That's not an excuse, we gave you time to talk. You practice martial arts don't you? What's an expert doing here serving coffee?"

Kuno's brain again

This is definitely getting out of hand. If I make up any more stories, I'll have to write a novel to keep up. This will end bloody... what am I supposed to do?

"Yes, I'm an expert but why can't I serve coffee? Is it a taboo?"

The irritated captain lunged forward and grabbed the waiter's shirt. Like what he said earlier on, Kuno applied a judo flip and threw the attacker 4 meters away. Orgami picked himself up from the slimy floor and steadied himself and applied the basic self defense he learnt at the navy academy. Fighting the actual Kanna, he's in for more than the usual bloody nose.

Kanna who have occasionally spared with the captain knew what was coming. She ...he blocked all the kicks, punches and sweeps with such precision that both of them were surprised. Orgami stepped back into defense to catch his breath.

"Did you know that my boss grilled me! Why did you get me into trouble because of a** stupid bottle of pepper?**"

Turning the last sentence in to a shrill battle cry, he ran to Kuno at top speed, wanting to punch his face to the back of his brain. Sensing the last spurt of attack, Kuno saw a chance to end this without blood. Hr used the secret Krishima Ryuu defense plus attack style. Kuno watched and measured the fist until it is half a meter away from his face. Every second is crucial. As Orgami was using his right fist, Kuno slipped effortlessly to his left, took a sweep at the attacker's knees and did a karate chop into his captain's neck. For the next second, everything seemed to be in slow motion, his eyes sprang wide open with fear and disbelieve but his sight is failing him. A voice rang in his head as he slips into total blackness.

"Taicho, I'll teach you a secret attack style. The Krishima Ryuu has a move which allows the defender become an attacker I a split second. If the attacker is using a right fist, move to his left, trip him and black him out. It will work because when a person puts all the energy into that punch, he can't shift the force and energy to block or protect him self...but...make..."

Sumire's worst fears have visited her, prince charming have killed her captain! Now he's a wanted man all over Japan! She ran out into the filthy ally, not caring about the fate of her expensive kimono. She stopped in front of the fallen man, clasped her hand at her mouth to muffle the cry of fear and confusion. Kuno quickly shifted the man to sitting position and checked his pause.

Weak...but he will live, Kuno thought. Now what am I to do with snake woman?

As if answering his thoughts, Sumire calmed down and whispered.

"Shouldn't you run away? Why are you still standing here?

"He's not dead, I only knocked him out. When he wakes up, give him an ice pack. He'll have a bad headache that will last him for days."

Surprised by the new revelation, Sumire knelt down and hugged her captain. Kuno gladly let go. After all which guy would want to be seen hugging another guy on the street? He stepped back and clasped both hands together as if in prayer.

"I'm really sorry I have to hurt you Orgami-san. You'll know why I did that when the time comes. Sumire, please help me apologize and take care of him."

Kanna was too emotional to lie anymore; she let the two names slip unconsciously. The guilt was killing her. Sumire stared at the waiter and tried to speak but the tears choked her. Kuno straighten his cloths and ran inside the building, passing his curious boss and ran up the stairs. He hastily packed his belongings and ran out through the front entrance.

End of chapter

To be continued.

* * *

Next up

The battle is over. Tears have been shed. The occupants of the imperial theater are thrown in to a state of emergency.

With a member missing, team sprit has fallen to rock bottom and more truth is discovered.

Please check author's bio for more details.


	6. The boys on the run!

Disclaimer: Sakura wars and any related, copyrighted stuff does not belong to me. My new creations and imagination belongs rightfully to me. (gosh I'm so bad at writing this.) please don't sue me, you'll only get my old school books. (Yes i finally graduated! no more new textbooks.)

Kanna ½

Chapter 6 + Bonus 20 - Untitled as of yet

* * *

(Currently written from Kanna's POV. As a girl)

It's been two months since i left the grand city of Japan, Ginza. Two long months since i last saw my friends... my comrades and her...

I never thought i would spend my self-given holiday like this but i guess its fate playing it's game. The scar on my wrist left a crude message to me which I'll carry as a burden for the rest of my life. I have lots of people who cares about me but i stubbornly chose the hardest route, which is to suffer alone. I could have just told everyone about it, but i seriously don't know why i chose not to.

I remember a short poem which my book loving friend once read to me. (you know who.)

'If i were the rain, I'll wash away your tears. If i were the sun, I'll shine into your life.-by Hayashi'

When i heard that, i thought that i could set that as a goal and work towards it. I thought i can be that kind of person... i really thought i could... but now i guess I'm the one who needs to be supported now.

Now this goal hardly seems realistic to me, for I'm cursed and I'll only bring despair upon those who care. But then again life is not that bad after all, the day i met him changed my life... forever.

(flash back)-

It was a few days after i left the city, just 5 miles away from the nearest inn. I took a break in a forest clearing near a river. Spring have just arrived, rainy seasons are gone to much of my relive. While sitting down and daydreaming about 'how good it will be if I'm normal', i ate my rations and drank the last bit of water from my bottle. I actually found some advantage to this new body, when i travel as a guy, i was more or less left alone by the yakuza (gangsters). So I've decided to stick to my current form. The warm sunshine reminded me of the times when my teammates come bursting through the window to the roof, shouting for me... waiting... for me... I lay down on the soft grass ans adjusted my bag under my head, the sun formed a warm blanket and soon i visited sandman peacefully for the first time ever since the curse was on me.

After a few hours, the sun began to set. The chilling breeze woke me up from my sleep. I was about to get up when suddenly i heard some footsteps. It came in light tiptoe steps, i knew that person is trained so i continued to pretend to sleep. The figure stopped about a meter away from me and reached out to untie the drawstring of my bag.

In a swift flash, I grabbed the hand and pined it onto the floor, at the same time aimed a knee into the intruder but to my shock, the intruder used his free hand to move the sword on his back so that the scabbard is pointing just an inch to my throat. The intruder spoke.

"Release me, I'll back off."

With a strange bond of mutual trust, both of us moved away safely.

And that i thought was the end of the story, until i found his secret.

"Oii stop stirring the pot, the ingredients will turn into pulp."

I snapped out of my daydream and stop stirring immediately. There he stood in the middle of the clearing, still holding to his precious katana and shouting at me. I pulled out the ladle and threw it at him.

"Shut up and continue your training, if you are that smart, try to cook for yourself."

(plonk!) The ladle hit him right in the face. Rubbing his sore face he shouts back.

"Girls are supposed to do the cooking. Since when have you seen a guy cook?"

"Oh right... but nowadays guys and girls are equal."

I sigh at the sky and wonder why,...why did i have to meet him?...sigh

I replied sarcastically and walk into a wooded area. The days of tile chopping in my karate training finally is of use. I dashed towards a group of trees and began chopping and kicking off the branches. After 15 minutes most of the trees are left bare.

Having collected most of the fallen branches, the tall girl headed back to camp. Just 20 meters away from her, a dark shadow lurked and surveyed the area. Kanna noticed a sudden change in the atmosphere and quickly packed up the camp to move on.

"Hey didn't i tell you not to collect fresh wood for the camp fire? They will create a lot of smoke."

"Forget about the wood, we're moving."

"The soup is just beginning to boil. Why do we have to move now?"

"You want to stay here to eat and be eaten?"

"What! You saw them again? Why do they keep following you?"

"I told you before, don't ask. Hurry up because i have a bad feeling about this."

"OK so where are we running to this time?"

"herm... why don't we head home?"

"... ...home?"

Meanwhile in Teito...

"What is this! She's in the news again!"

Sumire screamed in horror. Well the fact is she should scream, ever since Kanna left teito, a mysterious looking person have made the headlines almost everyday. The top star of the tegeiki only made it in page three.

"Herm... it says..' Big Scandal! Tegiki star elope with a boy!"

Sakura cautious read the titles, trying to absorb what's printed on the papers.

"Gosh, she is making us look bad. I simply can't understand this."

Orihime sighed and continued with her breakfast. Maria looked up from her tray and stared blankly at Koran.

"Maria-han, are you ok? I mean what's wrong with me? Why are you staring like that?"

"Sorry Koran, i didn't sleep well again."

The captain of hanagumi decided to call for a meeting. Standing up before the team, he spoke.

"I'm calling for a meeting at the attic half an hour after breakfast. I want you all to be there. That's all"

"Ryokai!"

After breakfast, Maria headed to the library for some peace. She pulled the chair to the window and stared out into the bust streets. She stretched her hand and idly reached for a book. To her surprise the book turned out to be 'The lost will be found.' written by some great philosopher ages ago. As if answering the unrest in her heart, she smiled a little and sighed. This is absurd, this irresponsibility should not appear on her. She was never that kind of a person. Why did she change so much, why did she have to run away? This is unexplainable, the cheerful her actually attempted suicide. It's been two months already. Where did she go? Her last words haunts me, why would i want to kill her if i know the truth? What was she hiding? What happened during the competition?

'PLONK!'

"WAH!"

The book slipped out of her hand and landed onto the floor with a 'thud'. Daydreaming as she was, the slightest sounds freeked her out. She looks at the clock on the wall and screamed again.

"Wah, I'm late!"

Returning the chair to it's rightful place, she dashed out of the room and up the stairs. From far she could hear the room bustling with excitement. She knocked and entered.

"Sorry, I'm late."

The hanagumi and the kazegumi turned their attention to the door. Ohgami spoke.

"It's okay we have not started with the proper discussion."

Turning to the crowd, he announced.

"I hereby call this meeting to order. Today we shall discuss the mysterious disappearance of Kanna and possible reasons for her leaving. Maybe we can find her too!"

The room was once again filled with noise and chatting.

"First of all we need to analyze thew situation. Leni has a detailed recored."

The room quieten down and concentrated on the German, Reni stood up and went to the center of the room .

"Kirishima Kanna. First discovered missing on 15th February. News of someone who looked like her surfaced two days after her disappearance. 4 days later, the paparazzi reported that a tall raven looking boy was in the area where the look alike Kanna was last seen. On the same day, a younger boy with weired looking cloths was seen with the boy.

The news agency managed to find some pictures of the older boy. It turned out to be the winner of the anime martial arts competition and therefor found their names similar. This was the start of the scandal. The news agency sent a reporter to track them, very often the look alike Kanna will be seen with the younger boy. All the facts seemed to match the timing of the disappearance of Kanna. End of report."

Leni returned to the floor beside Iris and Sakura. Ohgami once again took the floor.

"we are not sure weather this look alike is the Kanna we know but think there's a connection. The champion is the same guy who entered the theater that night. And if i'm not wrong, that night Kanna was missing along with Kasumi. Any suggestions?"

When Kasumi's name was mentioned, the said person starts to look around in shock and nervousness. Sakura raised her hand and spoke.

"Hai, i think Kanna-san went to look for that guy for revenge. On her way, she saw an orphan and took him in."

"You may be right about the orphan part but i don't think revenge is more important than the city's protection."

Orihime points out scarstically. Koran stops fiddling with a little machine in her hand and joined the conversation.

"But Kanna-han did return to Okinawa to avenge her father. She may want to regain her honor. I think it might be true."

Maria said emptily.

"Don't jump to conclusions."

"Maybe that scandal is true. Maybe she did fell in love with that boy. You may never know her, she's so unpredictable."

Orihime added bluntly. Ohgami objected.

"Maybe that guy forced Kanna to be a spy for them? Or maybe he's spying on Kanna!"

"What! A stalker!"

The others cried out in surprise. Koran quickly analyzed the possibilities and said.

"Look, if Kanna is stalked, then she may have left the Tegeiki on purpose. She wanted to protect us and the military secrets!"

"But that's impossible! Being trained in martial arts, she should have noticed that she's being followed! You're looking down on her."

Maria reasoned with the team in attempt to protect her friend's image.

"I hate to agree but she's not that dumb."

Sumerie added.

"Maybe that big brother is Kanna's boyfriend!"

The little innocent girl said shyly.

"Nani! If he's Kanna's boyfriend then that younger boy might be their child! Maybe Kanna left because she have to take care of her family!"

Sakura who has the outstanding ability of skipping to conclusions said in horror. Reni tries to cut into the conversation but no one seemed to hear her.

"Actually..."

"Oh My Gosh! This can't be happening! How can she get married ahead of us!"

Tsubaki and Yuri screamed in mock horror.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!"

The owner of the voice turned out to be none other than Maria Tachibana.

"How can you say this about your teammate? Besides, all these are yet to be confirmed, don't make up any weird story like that. Maybe it's not her at all."

Ohgami said.

"Ok let's take it reasonably, let's say that guy really is a stalker. What should we do now?"

"Oni-chan, what's a stalker?"

The little French girl asked with curiosity.

"Taicho! You are playing along with them too?"

Maria shook her head in surprise.

"No i have evidence to this. Sumire, remember the other day where i fought him in the ally?"

"Yes, you fainted and i..."

Sumire bowed her head and blushed. Ohgami continued to explain

"Yes, that guy knows Kanna's secret skill and our names. If he knows all this i suppose he knows about our other things to for example the us as protectors of Teito. Kanna would have told us if she have any other relatives. To know Kanna's secret skill... ...he must have followed her for an awful long time!"

"Oh My Gosh!"

"Was he spying the bathroom too?"

"Gosh a real stalker!"

"Stop this nonsense!

"Iris is afraid of that oni-chan"

"Haha to protect Kanna-han, i must invent a stalker detector. Muahaha!" (the mad scientist does her evil laugh.)

Shouted almost everyone and started chatting nonstop. The captain is fired with determination to find that man. (he's getting carried away)

"PEOPLE! We must protect this city and hanagumi from his prying eyes. We must secure our headquarters!"

"RIGHT!" chanted everyone except the more sensible members. (you know who.)

"People, listen up. First we need to check if there are any hidden bugs or cameras in the tegeiki. Everyone, check your own rooms. Sakura and Iris, you two check the attic, the pool and the bath. Orihime and Reni, check the library and music room and kitchen. Kohran and Maria will check the basement and Koubu Hanger. Tsubaki and Yuri will cover the rest of the area. Kasumi and me will check the theater and back stage. Report to me if you find anything."

"But..."

"Roger!"

Everyone snaps to attention.

Kasumi look nervously at hanagumi's taicho and back at Maria. Reni stood up and tried to speak but the enthusiasm of her fellow teammates stopped her. Even though her captain's orders are silly, orders are still orders, they must be obeyed. On the other hand, Maria decided to escape form the lunacy of her team. She took the car and drove to the road connecting to the outskirts of teito. 'She must be there.' the blond thought. 'this is the only place she would go from teito by foot.'

"Okay little Kenny, we'll rest here for a while."

"Where is your home anyway? We've been walking for days without stop."

"Quit complaining, after this stop, we'll walk for another 2 hours before the night falls. We'll reach somewhere near town tomorrow afternoon."

"What! We're still nowhere near? I thought those things are still after us. What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what. Try to take a nap."

The tired boy sat against a tree and dozed off immediately. His traveling partner set down her backpack and pulled out a sheet to cover the sleeping boy. She then checked their water container and found that it's nearly empty. She sat down in meditation mode and concentrated on any sounds of water. Besides the light breathing from the boy she could only hear a few birds chirping happily on the trees. Suddenly the chirping was replaced with fluttering of feathers. Something is near, it's definitely coming.

Meanwhile, out there in the clearing. A mysterious figure lifts up a camera and snapped.

* * *

End of chapter-

To Be continued.

Next time on Kanna1/2...

Suspicion grew. The two friends finally meet. Can love bloom on a battlefield? Can she even fight anymore? Truth and confession or tears and lies, which is likely to happen?

By the way, who's that boy?

Next time in chapter 7- The stalker is stalked!

Don't miss it!

* * *

So how was it? I promised a special 20percent bonus this time to compensate the long loooooong wait.

Sorry i took so long. My results are finally comming out soon. Rumor says that it's on the 25th of Feb. Please wish me good luck. With writing fanfics as a practice. I hope one day i can be a scripwriter or maybe a novel writer. Oh how i wish i could create something with my bare hands dancing on this very keyboard...( starts to dream away)...Opps... got carried away.

Read my Bio to continue. (-)

* * *

Special notes and thanks

To Flying wings, thanks for the encouragement. Some of your questions will be answered soon so please read on!

To Greyhound Master, thanks for the praises, hardly anyone commented on my improvement.

To dillian, thanks for the great support. Your review is really a morale booster.

To read more on the latest developments please check my bio.


	7. The stalker is stalked Part1

Kanna1/2 By Hayashi aka uchiha-chan

Disclaimer: Sakura Taisen and all related original works does not belong to me. Only my creations abd ideas belong to me.

Chapter 7 – The stalker is stalked. Part 1

* * *

---Start of chapter--- 

"Oii Kenny, wake up. We got to run!"

The older girl whispered softly yet urgently into the boy's ears. Hearing that, the boy sat up from shock and squinted his eyes to adjust to the morning brightness. The cloud of tiredness disappeared almost immediately. He got up and started to do stretching to unwind himself from the tired muscles and brain.

"Hurry Up! There's no time to stretch, they are only 20 meters away."

"WHAT! Aren't you suppose to be keeping a lookout on them?"

"Sorry about that... i was day dreaming..., anyway hurry up and leave your bags here."

The ugly scream of the creature rang through the air. Trees waved their final goodbye to the earth before being uprooted and hurled through the clear blue sky. The ground shook consistently as they approached. Kanna urged the boy to start running as she picked up her weapons, her trusted pair of tonfas.

"Kenichiro, listen carefully. I want you to run along the road to the city and go hide somewhere. I'll try to find you later. You'll reach in 20 minutes, go now!"

"What about you? Don't tell me you're staying here? If you're staying i am too, i can fight too!"

"Don't be stubborn Kenny. You have to go and i have to stay. I have to stop them from going to the city. If you really want to help, go to the city's imperial theater and look for a tall blond Russian called Maria. Just tell her the koumas have appeared."

"But!..."

"Shut up and run squirt. Or you will die here."

"I don't care! I don't want them to eat you..."

'Roarrrrrrrrrr'

"I'm trying to protect you idiot, just go. I'll be fine."

The roar is definitely getting louder by the minute. With another shove on the shoulders, the young boy stumbled out of the forest and onto a poorly built road. With sad haunted eyes and a tinge of uneasiness, Kanna hollered out to the demons.

"Come here you ugly thing!"

That was the last words he heard from his savior. Silently he was kicking himself for not staying to fight but if it's an instruction by her, it should be right. I might as well go look for that foreigner to help her. Hey, but why of all places must it be a theater? Moving at a pace as fast as he could go, he passed by many people carrying luggage or cycling a bicycle. 7 minutes into the run, his stamina is beginning to drop drastically, then a thought struck him. I need to get something that is faster than i am.

(Meanwhile back in the forest.)

Kanna kicked their belongings to a side and took a deep breath and slowly let out the air in her lungs together with her nervousness. She smirked.

"Now it's just you and me..."

"ROARRRR!"

"Oh shutup... you are louder than i thought. I'll finish you first you screaming baby..."

She concentrated and soon her body glowed a bright red aura. The koumas roared with delight.

(Inside the city)

"I've been driving like that for almost an hour... what am i thinking?"

The blond made her forth trip up the old and badly paved road that leads to the outskirts of the city. She concentrated on the trees and shrubs for any signs of lifeforms. Coming right at in her direction was a young boy in his early teens. The boy's hair have a light shade of brown but he has the classic features of an Asian. Wearing an white and blue oversize jacket with a matching pair of a baggy knee length shorts. And oh my! That's a very weird looking pair of shoes! He is waving madly at her car and somewhat familiar. 'That's a weird way of dressing... is he waving to me?' she thought.

"Stop the car! Please! This is an emergency!"

The boy yelled as the car came close. Without waiting for the car to stop, he grabbed the door's handle but it didn't budge. Instead, Maria winded down the glass windows and asked.

"What is the matter?"

The boy grabbed the glass and tried to explain everything in one breath. Maria winced as she was afraid that the glass would crack.

"I need to get to the city to find someone. My friend is in trouble!"

Sensing the desperateness in the boy she decided to let him in.

"Alright, get in!"

The youth swooped over to the passenger's side and got in. Maria did a U turn and meshed the gas paddle. 'Herm... doesn't this boy look familiar?'

"Who did you want to find? Doctors? The police?"

Catching his breath, he replied slowly.

"I need to go to the something something theater and look for a person."

"A theater? Which one? The moving picture or the drama theater?...Hey... wait a second... didn't you say it's an emergency? Don't tell me you are waiting for a free trip to the city!"

"No! I really need to find that person to save her. She might die!"

"Okay... so who is this person that is dying and who are you looking for?"

"I don't know which theater but I have 4 clues. She's tall, blond, a Russian and she's called Maria."

On hearing her name, she jammed the breaks and nearly crushed herself into the wheels if not for the seatbelt. Her passenger is not that fortunate because in a haste, he forgot the basic safety rule of driving. That poor kid got squashed up into the windscreen.

"Oii Kiddo! Are you kidding? Why would you want an actress to save your friend?"

"What actress? I don't get a thing... but if you don't start the car she'll be eaten!"

The blond turned and stared at the boy.

"What is that thing?"

"I don't know, it an out of the world ugly thing...Komu...something..."

Once again, Maria meshed the gas paddle and did a wild U turn. Racing up a slope and retracing her way, she pushed the car to it's maximum. Recovering from the impact, the boy sat still and shook his head to clear the vibrations in his brain.

"Where are you going! The city is that way! I need to find that person!"

"Tell me who and where is your friend!"

"About half a kilometer after the wooden bridge. But wait! I need to look for the person."

"Hey kiddo, didn't you notice who you are talking to?"

The boy looked a little shocked and surprised as he starts to scrutinize the driver. Ok... she's blond... and tall... oh wait a second!

"You are that Russian! But how do you know that's you? I mean... there are so many foreigners in Japan..."

"There's only one Russian by the name of Maria working in a theater. And that's me. What's your name?"

"Er... Kenichiro..."

The boy called Kenichiro sat in shock and awe partly because of his luck and also because of the sudden revelation that he is siting beside someone important. Maria suddenly sat up stright and concentrated on the road.

"I can feel them..."

After sometime, the landmarks look more familiar. The boy said in excitement.

"There! In there, stop the car!"

The car skid to a halt and sent dust and gravel flying.

"I want you to wait in the car. "

"Wait! Why do you people always leave me alone? I'm coming."

Not wanting to waste anymore time in the argument, both of them charged into the forest. Yes, this thick musty feeling... it's the koumas. Maria drew her revolver and ran towards the source of evil. Kenny picked up his sword near the campsite and lead the way. All along the way they've noticed claw marks and corrosive substance scaring the trees and ground.

Maria spoke with a frown.

"This looks bad..."

There is a new bush bashed track opened to a small clearing near a stream. A battle cry echoed from there. The boy shouted.

"This way!"

Running through the 20 meter track, they burst out of the bushes and caught a glimpse of a human in the center surrounded by 9 foot tall creatures. Koumas. Baring it's ugly fangs and releasing that shattering scream, two of them charged from different positions towards the human. That person could only block one at a time, the other will attack! Maria reacted almost instantly, regaining the battle feelings from her past participation in the revolution, she gave a warning to that person.

"GET DOWN!"

Without waiting or knowing if the person reacted to the shout, she shot the moving target with a double shot. After reloading twice, one third of the Koumas have already fallen dead and vaporised into the air.

"Kan...er...wait a miniute...Kazekawa!"

The boy ran to hug the person. Maria shouted to the two.

"Hey! We'll retreat for the moment! Hurry up!"

All three of them ran towards the east where some hills were. After running for about 20 minutes, the youngest of the three stopped and complained that he could not move on. He quickly lied down on some soft grass and closed his eyes to cool down from the running. Maria who have noticed the other fighter during the run pointed her gun at the other boy and said.

"You are that intruder from before! And the very same person in the news!"

Kazekawa sat down against a tree and looked up to meet her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't screw around! You know my friend don't you? Where did you keep her?"

The seated person was surprised.

"Keep her? You think i kidnapped somebody? This is absurd!"

"Tell me where she is or i'll kill you now."

The boy got up and towered over her.

"Well if you kill me now, you'll never see her again. Can we not have this conversation now because this kid is a civilian and those things will be after us."

Meanwhile in the theater, Ohgami gathered his fateful followers and went into deep discussion again.

"Reporting Captain! No signs of any cameras or bugs nothing is out of place or missing except Maria."

Sakura said dutifully and saluted. The others stood still before him.

"She did not listen to my instructions... I hate to do this but i have to report her. Sakura! I want you to keep an eye on her, if she comes back inform me."

"Hai!"

The girl in pink kimono salutes again.

Back to the forest. The older boy striped of his dark brown jacket and placed it around the shoulders of the sleeping boy. Seeing this gentle gesture, Maria lowered her weapon and checked the ammunition. 'Two rounds, four clips and a few lose ones...' she thought. Kazekawa seemed to read her mind.

"How much do you have?"

Maria hid her surprise with her normal calm look. She opened the barrel and reloaded some bullets into it without looking up.

"I can take down at least 10 with all these... that is if i shoot accurately"

"Okay, I'll tell you what. I'll hold them here, you go back to get the team here."

"Team?"

"Ya, your Koubus, the Hanagumi."

Maria snaps her revolver shut and pointed it at him again. She narrowed her eyes and gave him a death glare.

"You really know about us... how long have you been stalking us?"

"Oh wait... now what? After a kidnapper comes a stalker?"

The boy laughed and sat down again.

"Well, answer me! You can't get away from me this time. I read Kanna's journal, she mentioned you. You are related to her right?"

The boy looks up with fear in his eyes. 'How dumb can you get?' he screamed internally at himself. 'You want to keep a secret and yet you left your journal behind.' He shifted his eyes to the sleeping boy and said quietly.

"So... you knew..."

"Yes... you have some explaining to do."

"Wait a miniute... we are coming back to this talk. Okay, you need to get back and report because there is a Kouma's hideout within this 10 kilometer radius."

"How ... how did you know? You are trying to run away again with an excuse?"

"No i'm not lying and i'm saying this for the benefit of you and the boy."

"Well i chose not to. I'm staying here, after I'm done with those things you are coming with me."

"Fine... start planing then..."

The two settled near a sandy patch of ground and began discussing on battle strategies. Maria was astonished by the numerous facts and depth of knowledge in fighting from the boy. He even know her weakness when she runs out of ammo and tries hard make them last. This means there will be more physical fights and risks for him. They drew out as many workable plan as possible but most of them and faulty and they are wiped away and lost in the sands forever. They figured that this area is outside the reach of the radar in the HQ so they are on their own. Taking in the factor that the kid may be a liability to their plan, they made him the lure which the boy complained when he woke up and noticed that he is missing the conversation. After resting for a bit longer they put the plan into action. Maria went up a small hill and found a sniper's position although the distance is not very far. 20 meters below at the foot of the hill, Kazekawa zipped down his boots and drew out two blades with a small handle. Maria watches with curiosity as he clips the blades to his steel tonfas. The blade runs along the body of the tonfa and now it can double as a sword. Now they can do a little more damage than before. Before sending the boy out, Kuno whispered something to him.

"Kenny, go throw a rock at them and run. I want you to go up the hill later and hide."

10 minutes later, the ground shook and trembled. Birds and bugs scrambled out of the lush green foliage and scattered in all directions. A shout of warning came before the boy burst out of a bush.

"Aniki! They are here!" (Aniki big brother)

Hot after his heals are the bunch of evil smelling creatures. It seems like they regrouped and their numbers have increased. There are about 10 in sight and more coming up. Coming in from three directions, Kazekawa signaled Maria to cover him as he charged to the left. The center group stomped behind Kuno wanting to surround him but Maria picked them off one by one. By then the third group on the right have notice movements up the hill and went up swiftly and stealthily.

While reloading her second clip of ammo, Maria noticed a shadow casted on her and she turned in disbelieve. She moved her fingers as fast as she could but she still needs another two seconds. The purple modified Kouma have already raised it's arms and prepared to slash at her. From a corner of her eye, she caught a quick silver flash, the young boy have drawn his blade and slid under the attacking Kouma. With a sharp stab upwards, the monster roared in pain but before it can retaliate, it began to vaporise into the air in a thick cloud of dust. Plucking out his sword from the dying body, he returned to a defensive stance beside her. Maria finished reloading and picked off two that is closet to them. The boy said a little breathlessly.

"Aim at their neck or up their body like i did. It's their week point."

Maria tried it out on one a little further and the monster fell without a cry.

"Kiddo, how did you know this?"

"Ask me later if you want Kinpatsu." (Kinpatsu Blondie or refers to one with blond hair.)

"Boy! You are rude...wahhh here they come!"

The two of them showed effortless partnership as one draws the monster's attention while the other fires or fending off a few attacks while the other reload.

After wiping out most of the monsters on the hill, the young boy looks down at his traveling partner and was shocked to find that the food of the hill was densely filled with slimy, drooling and ugly Koumas. One of the koumas in the rear used a long range attack. The martial artist braced himself but the force is still very great and it blew him into a tree. That tough guy picked himself up with a grunt and spit out a bit of blood from his bleeding jaw. Kenichiro signaled to his new partner.

"I'm going down to help Aniki!"

"Be careful!"

She muttered under her unsteady breath.

"You are just a kid without any spiritual power..."

Kenichiro ran down the slope and zigzagged to avoid a rockets launched by a Kouma. The boy thought silently. 'Why are there three types colors on the monsters ?'

Three meters away from him, he noticed blue monster launch about 5 rockets at the injured boy. Jumping onto a fallen log, the boy lifted himself 3 meters from the ground and slashed at the last two rockets.

"Aniki! Rockets coming your way!"

The other ducked behind the tree as the rockets made it's way to him. Kenichiro landed at the feet of the monster and rolled nearer to it's body. The monster roared and lock on it's target. In a swift motion, he sprang up and dug his blade into the underside of it's chin. This seems harder than the ones up the hills. With a battle cry he drove it up the ugly monstrous head with all his might.

"KUSOU!"

With his grip still on the handle, he felt the monster shudder before collapsing onto the ground at the grace of a warehouse being demolished. A second purple one near him turned to him and gave a thunderous roar.

"Get up there and hide you idiot!"

Kazekawa jumped before the roaring monster and threw a punch which sliced off it's palm. Twirling the tonfas in a defensive stance, anything within it's reach got shredded. This defensive attack is formidable. The other boy was mesmerized by the beauty of this effective stance.

"Kenny you idiot! Can you hear me? Get up there!"

The boy landed back into reality and scrambled to obey. While doing so, he kept looking back and stopped when he is half way up. His brain continue to digest the facts and churned out a few conclusions. 'So... the purple ones use close range attacks with claws and teeth, the blue ones are middle range and uses rockets while the toughest ones are the green ones which use a long range blast of air. They are a little different from the ones up the hill... does it mean that the higher the altitude, the softer their skin turns? If that's the case then...'

"Aniki! Lure them up the hill!"

"What!"

"UP the hill!"

Kenichiro ran up followed closely by Kazekawa. Maria who was at the top finished the last few remaining monsters heard the commotion. She reloaded her last clip and turned to the boys' direction to cover them. There are about 10 monsters left. Maria fired two shots at a purple one that came too close, the monster rolled and tumbled down the hill along with half the force as if they are bowling pins. This bought them some time. Up on the hills, Kazekawa began to lacture the younger boy.

"You idiot! I told you to hide didn't I? If you die you'll be in big trouble."

"Well i think i better call you Oyaji. Stop pestering me like a 5 year old." (Oyaji Old man)

"You two! Stop arguing! We are still in a fight."

Kuno gave a pained look when the kid called him an old man but he sobered up almost immediately when he heard these familiar words. Those are the exact words Maria will say whenever she and Sumire starts a fight. Yes he missed them, everything... even the scoldings from the ever serious Maria.

"Maria, how much more do you have"

"About 6 shots...not much"

Kenichiro interrupted them with his predictions.

"I've noticed two things about the monsters. Firstly the different colour has..."

"Different fire power and range... We know that."

Kazekawa cut in to keep it short. He boy glared at him and continued.

"The second is altitude. They are weaker up here."

"Altitude?"

The blond looks up in awe at his observation again. She continued to reload her gun with the last of her ammunition. Kazekawa turned to her and asked.

"What should we do now?"

"Let's see, there's 9 healthy and one injured. Three green, three blue and 4 purple. Ok i'll take care of the 6 long distance ones, kiddo you take the injured one and i'll leave the last three to you."

"Haha as expected from a battle hardened warrior! Ok i'll do it."

"Wait! Objection! Why must i take the injured one while Kinpatsu and Oyaji have all the glory?"

"Stupid kid! Who are you trying to impress?"

Kazekawa gives him a light tap on the head with his knuckles and mumbled an apology to the lady beside him. Little kenny blushed and looks down to examine his blade. Seeing the weird look, Maria got the idea and replied tonelessly.

"Well, I'm telling you one thing. I'm not a pedophile. "

"A WHAT!"

"Shut up kid! Here they come."

All three sprang into action. Maria stood at the top of the hill and watched the last batch of Koumas stomp up in rage. She steadied her breathing and fired, remembering her training in Russia. Breath frequently, she told herself as she shoots one after another. Catching a glimpse of the back of the taller boy, she couldn't help to think about Kanna, somehow their fighting style is so simillar. She shook her head and concentrated on the third one and squeezed the trigger. To her surprise a blue Kouma let out a stream of rockets. One caught the bullet and exploded midair while the others locked on to their targets. Maria stared with her eyes wide open, this is unexpected. But war is always unpredictable, even if she empty her revolver at the rockets, there will still be a few left. Usually the koubu can take a few explosions but without it now, she felt bare and vulnerable.

Kazekawa saw the rockets when they are about to be fired. Sensing that Maria is in trouble, he ran back up hill and grabbed her. Both of them rolled down hill and stopped after 10 meters. Kuno got up and winced in pain. While rolling down he knew that his blade tonfa will cut the other so he hugged and shielded Maria, in the end he suffered a cut on his arm.

"That... that was rackless! I could have fired into you!"

Maria stood up and blushed furiously. Partially it's because of the shame of losing concentration in a battle, while another is because she was saved and in such a manner.

"Continue to fire!"

Without looking back he charged to two purple monsters and commenced his attack. One stood in front of him while the other lunged at his back. Kazekawa ran up the leg of the Kouma in front of him and did a back flip. In midair, he flung his tonfas one to each head. They flew like boomerangs and stabbed into their throats. Kuno landed not so gracefully because he used his injured arm for balance and fell forward.

Maria calmed herself and fired at the chosen monsters. Kenichiro finished his duty and saw their fall while retreating up the hills. He secretly smiled at himself and watched on. Once again, Kuno's back flip trick impressed him. Kuno finished the last of the Koumas and once again, peace and silence was restored to this ancient forest.

Kazekawa Kuno fell on his back in exhaustion. The soft grass is a bit mushed up and muddy but he didn't care. Kenichiro ran to him and hugged the fallen boy.

"Aniki! We did it!"

Maria walks over and checked his arm.

"It's a nasty cut. Let's go and fix it up."

By the time they reached their campsite, it's nearly evening. After bandaging the arm and dressing some minor cuts, Maria said quietly.

"You two pick up your luggage and follow me. I'm bringing you to the authorities."

Kazekawa laughed and shrugged.

"Well, you have no right to move us. We didn't commit any crime."

Maria pulled out her revolver from the holster and pointed it at the boy again.

"What are you trying to do? You emptied it all in the fight just now."

Kuno smiled and looked for another jacket in his luggage to replace the one that was torn and dirtied from the fight.

"You are naive. Do you think i can survive until now without any emergency backup ammunition? I could have died a million times in the war if i didn't keep some with me."

"You're lying..."

"DO YOU WANT TO TRY ME?"

The usually cold emerald eyes burned with anger.

"Okay Okay! Kenny go packup."

He put up his hands as if to surrender to her. He continued.

"But let me tell you one thing. I hate to sound like this but if you hurt me, you'll never see your friend again."

"Are you trying to threaten me?"

"I said I'm not. That's the truth."

"Can you adults stop arguing and feed me? I'll sue you all for child abuse."

"Shut up boy!"

"Oh for goodness sake Kenny! You told me you turned 17 last week! Stop acting like a kid."

"What! This kid is 17? I thought this short feller is only 12!"

Kenichiro pouted and turned away like a dejected kid. In the end all three of them moved out of the camp site and walked towards the road with Maria pointing her gun into their backs. Out on the road a while later, the blond cursed in frustration because the car is gone. The two boys could only laugh. Maria forgot to lock the car before following the boy into the forest. The party of three trudged back to the camp site and decided to wait till the next morning before going back.

End Of chapter---

* * *

Thank you for reading this piece. I've decided to finish this asap because school is starting and i have to learn the basics of Amath in a month... lol my crazy school... 

A note for every one. I'll try to retype the entire chapter1 because they say it's illegal ... i donno why. In the meantime please don't port me. (port is a very Cantonese way of saying reporting about someone.) I'm so sorry to say that this chapter lacks of humor that i usually have... i did try to squeeze in a few. In order not to drive away my readers, i'll post the continuing chapter together.

This is a long chapter? Like it? Love it? Review! Want me to keep this length or cut the grandmother story short? Review!

Read my bio for more details.


	8. Meeting in the forest

Disclaimer: All original characters and creations belong to SEGA and RED. Only Kazuki Kenchiro and this story is mine!

Chapter8 – Meeting in the forest.( I've postponed and changed the story so The stalker is stalked part 2 comes next)

By uchiha-chan aka Hayashi11

* * *

The blazing camp fire casted a warm glow into the surrounding trees, giving it a homely feeling. The feeling of the battle that scared the land a few hours ago were gone. Maria sat in a corner against a tree and observed every movement the boys made. The happy campers were overjoyed when they found out that their stew is still kept intact in the pot even though Koumas have walked through the site. Soon the food bubbled slowly over the fire. Kuno excused himself and walked to the stream nearby.

'I need to get rid of this dirt..." he thought as he grabbed a towel from his backpack. Kuno striped before jumping into the stream. The cold water refreshed him and some of the muscle aches seem to disappear instantly. He dived underwater to wash away the dirt and leaves in his hair but because the stream is quiet shallow, he just sat down, leaned back and stared at the starry skies. A rustle of leaves caught his attention, he sat up and looked around. There is full moon today and so even if it's at night, he can still see his surroundings .

"Who's there? Kenny you want a bath?" he called out.

" A bath! Sorry! I'll go now."

The feminine voice turned out to be their guest that he forgot.

"Wait Maria! Give me a minute!"

"Go put on some clothes first!"

In the dim of moonlight he could see her turn away quickly. On hearing that the other was shocked and nearly fell back into the water. He quickly dressed himself and turned around. Maria walked to the stream and dipped her hand in. Even in the paleness of the moon, he could see the shade of blush on her cheeks which reminds him of the glowing traffic lights. He sat down bare footed beside the stream and took out his blades from his boots. Maria quickly reached for her weapon.

"Woah! You don't have to over react. I'm just washing them."

Hearing that, she slowly lowered her hand and sat down. Silence filled the gap between them. Kuno nervously cleared his throat as he continued to wash his blades.

"Er...I..."

"I was following you to make sure that you don't run away. Sorry about just now."

"It's ok. Are you injured in the fight?"

The blond suddenly thought of the situation where they rolled down the hill.

"I'm alright. Just a few scratches and bruises, i think you scored a better grade."

"I'm sorry..."

"No... i should thank you."

"No problem at all..."

This politeness is so weird to Kuno, after all they have been living in a same building for so many years. Friendship seemed to have dissolved into mere acknowledgment of each other's presence. What have our friendship turned into? He stabbed the blades into the ground and hugged his knees as he curled onto a ball. It pained him just thinking of that. On the other hand, Maria slowly let go of her revolver that she is still gripping under her coat. After seeing the battle and observing all the gentle gestures from him, he did not seem like such a bad person the captain have described at all. Her hatred may have melted away but she's not about to put down her guard.

"How did you know my name?"

Maria asked out of curiosity.

"I...er...i just know you... how do i put it..."

Before he could answer, she fired another question.

"Did Kanna told you about me?"

"Er yes you can say so..."

"Where is she?"

He buried his head into his drawn knees, Maria sensed his reluctance.

"I er... can't tell you now."

"Why can't you tell? Is she alright?"

"She's fine and healthy as ever. Don't worry."

Surprised by the quick and straight forward answer she asked again.

"How did you know? What is your relationship with her?"

Maria asked the question and looked into his eyes. Kuno shifted his nervous gaze away to the blade. He unwraps himself and wiped the blades with his towel and puts them back in the holder. The feelings inside are falling apart, he had always dreamed of having a shoulder to cry on and a good pat on the back to tell him everything is alright. Maybe this is a chance given by Kami-sama. That's it, if i tell everything will be over. If you want to end this , take a deep breath and show some guts you idiot. Just as he was about to confess, the anti-climaxing Kenny walks in and cleared his throat.

"Will all you child abusers listen up! The dinner you forced me to cook is ready! Come and get it before it turns cold."

"Thanks Kenny!"

Kuno practically ran away from them, he felt his insides all squishing together. In other words he felt sick, the nervousness, the fear... everything it all built up into a impenetrable wall in the last second. Once again he ran away. This time he lost a perfect chance of telling the truth. But if i did tell, will she believe me? She'll most probably point that thing at me and say I'm a liar. Kuno sighed.

The blond walked after them and returned to the campsite. Kenny scooped up some stew and handed the bowl to the blond. 'This boy seem to be so innocent and nice. I wonder how he got stuck with him...' Maria relaxed a lot more with the youngster around. He seems to bring in an innocent boyish charm that can sooth people's anxiety.

"Wait Kinpatsu, you have to apologize."

The hand in midway of receiving the bowl stopped.

"For what?"

"For the pedophile thing you said just now."

Maria controlled her giggle and apologized.

"Ok sorry. I won't treat you like a child anymore. By the way, why did he call you Kenny?"

"Well, that's my English name."

"An English name? That's very unusual."

"I'm Kazuki Kenichiro. My English name is Kenny, i gave it to myself. Almost everyone in school has an English name. Kenny and Kenichiro both start with Ken, i like it. Here, if you want more there's plenty in the pot, help yourself."

After handing the plate to her, Kenny picked up the water bottle and drank till the last drop. Maria carefully examined the food and began to eat.

"Kinpatsu! Don't worry, we won't drug you. At least i won't, I'm not into old women."

"Hey kid! Who are you calling an old women? I'm only 23!"

Kenichiro laughed and went to the stream to refill the bottle. Now sitting opposite to each other with a fire between them, Kuno and Maria sank into an awkward silence. Kuno reached for the ladle to refill his bowl. He winced in pain because he used his bad arm again. Maria noticed the little 'ouch' that escaped from him and offered to help.

"Here, let me do it."

"Thanks..."

"So... your name is Kazuki or Kazekawa?"

"Er... my name is Kazekawa Kuno. That boy is not my brother. I found him while traveling."

"Oh...I see. Kazekawa-san I'm sorry that I've to be this forward but really want to know if you stalked Kanna. How much do you know about the rest of us?"

"It's ok to call me Kuno. Since I'm your captive now, I'll tell you one very true fact. I did not stalk her or anyone else. Kanna is like ...my sister. I can't explain how i met her but everything she knows...i'll know too...All her friends...her job...In a way... she told me everything. But Kenny doesn't know much."

Kuno looked down at his bowl and answers awkwardly. Maria starts to get puzzled but before she could continue asking, Kenny came back and asked.

"Hey what are you two mumbling about?"

"We are talking about you Kenny. It's late now, go to bed."

"Oyaji! Stop nagging me. I'm seventeen already and i want to stay up late tonight. I haven't seen another human for almost a month."

"You cheeky brat, stop calling me that or I'll dump you here."

Kenichiro pouts and walks off to pitch up the two tents. Kuno collected the dirty plates for washing and headed for their only source of water. Seizing the chance find out more about the campers, Maria asked the young boy.

"Kazuki-kun, where are you from? I don't think you are local."

For the first time after the two months of isolation with Kuno, he finally heard someone calling him formally. His face lit up with joy and happily sat down beside her.

"Isn't it rude of you not introducing yourself to me before asking about my things?"

"Oh sorry! My name is Maria Tachibana. I came from overseas to work here."

"Okay! Well... I'm from Japan... that's for sure er... I am a Japanese-German... about 10 percent German i think."

"A Japanese-German? That's very unusual. Do you speak the language?"

"Yes, a little. I'm from an international school, i know Japanese,German and English."

The youngster beamed with pride but the Russian got more confused.

"I didn't know Japan have an international school..."

Kenny placed a hand over his mouth and said 'opps'. Before Maria could get on to her intended question on how he met Kuno, the dishwasher returned. (Not the big squarish thing in your kitchen! Mind you!)He walked to his backpack and packs the cutlery and bowls in.

"You two go and sleep, I'll do sentry. Maria you can have my tent."

"It's okay! We can take turns."

"Nah, go to bed, I'm more familiar with the forest."

"Hey! Did Kanna tell you i survived a civil war? A mere forest is nothing. Besides you are injured and i do feel guilty about it..."

"Okay then i won't force you. ...Kenichiro you have no excuse. Go and sleep."

The youngster just waved a hand at him and looked uninterested. He took out his sword and began cleaning the blade with a thoughtful look. After an hour, the camp fire died down a little. The defiant youngster finally gave in to his tiredness and surrendered to sandman. The other two finally got used to their silence and just sat there. Finally one of them whispered.

"Yoneda must be hopping mad..."

"Huh?"

"I mean Kanna... never mind about me."

"Herm... you are hiding something from me."

"I can't tell you ... when she is ready, she will tell personally."

There was a stretch of silence again before anyone said anything. Maria felt that she's in debt to him so she tried to sound a little more friendly.

"Feeling better? Let me see your hand. Do you have any more bandage?"

"It's ok! It's not hurting anymore."

Kuno turns to his side and lied down. Maria reached out her hand and slightly touched the bandage, the other cringed. To her surprise it's wet, he's still bleeding.

"Don't lie to me now. Where's the bandage?"

" But I'm alright, it's going to stop soon."

"Mou... why are you so stubborn like her... Hurry up and tell me or you'll bleed to death."

"In my backpack, on the right outer pocket."

The young man of 23 replied in a defeated tone and submitted to authority.

After taking off the old bandage, she pulled him nearer to the fire for light and applied some homemade antiseptic. She redressed the wound and found that she ran out of bandage. She rummaged through the bag again to find more, seeing that there is none, she took off the wristband on his right hand and slipped it over the bandage.

"There! This will do... hey you have another cut!"

Maria muttered triumphantly but stopped when she saw the a thin line across his wrist. Kuno pulled his right hand away awkwardly and mumbled.

"It's a scar, a sorry mistake of my past."

"You tried to commit suicide !"

"... ..."

The injured quickly pulled down his sleeves. Maria knew that she hit his weak spot but instead of exploiting it she remained quiet. After an hour of silence, Kuno stood up and walked around the parameter of the campsite. He told her quietly.

"Go and sleep."

Countless of hours later, dawn crept up the skies. The morning mist was chilling but delicious but Kuno can feel it evaporating away as the skies become brighter. After an entire night of intensive thinking, he was finally clear of what he should do for Kenny and Maria. Without further ado, he went to wake the girl.

"Maria...Wake up..."

Maria was sleeping in his tent, he unzipped the flap and found her slightly shivering in a corner. He gently tapped her shoulders.

"Maria, we need to talk."

Just as he was about to tap her again, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the tent. Losing his footing, he fell right in and landed on his face. A second later he felt something hard and cold pressed into his head. Kuno winced and gripped his injured arm to sooth the throbbing pain.

"What do you want?"

"I only want to talk... let me go..."

The blond kept her weapon and sat up.

"Sorry bout that. Next time don't sneak up on me."

In the dim morning light, Maria saw that the bandage was once again bright red. The liquid seeped through the many layers of crusty bandages. She reached out her hand and checked the bandage. Kuno got a shock when their skin came into contact, she's freezing! With a look around the spacious tent, he found his mistake.

"Sorry, i left you freezing here. I forgot to give you my blankets."

"It's okay. I'm used to harsher weather back then. What did you want to talk about?"

Maria brushed the tent flap aside to have a look outside before proceeding to rub her hands for some warmth.

"I want to make a deal."

"A prisoner is in no terms to make a deal with me."

"You want to see her don't you?"

"Don't tell me... you mean..."

"Yes, I mean Kanna. Let this boy go to the city and let me find lodging for him. Kanna will meet you later, i promise you that."

"The problem is that why should i trust you? I've seen that you are capable of fighting a Kouma. You can definitely run away if i let you into the city."

"Hey neighbor... Yawn... Mind keeping it down?...Yawn... i wanna sleep..."

The other boy next door mumbled. Kuno frowned and scratched his head. Seems like the timing is not right.

"Kenny what time is it?"

"Huh?... time?...yawn... it's... seven forty-nine in the morning..."

"Wow. How does he know the exact time?..."

"That's it Kenny! Wake up and prepare breakfast. We are moving out afterwards."

"yawn... Ok. Finally... we are...yawn...going home..."

"Hey! Wait a minute, i haven't agree to go anywhere... ..."

Their tent shook gently as the boy next door stumbled out of bed and headed to the stream to wash up. Kuno waited for the footsteps to die down before continuing.

"So... any deal made?"

The blond thought for a while and gave him a stabbing stare.

"I'm supposed to bring you back and hand you to the authorities, now you are bargaining with me? I can charge you for kidnapping too!"

"For kidnapping you? Your car was stolen, no one forced you to stay."

"You know what i mean, don't play dumb."

"Well the truth is if you if you lock me behind bars and cart me off to some weird prison, you'll never see her again."

There was silence again, partly it's because Maria wants to digest the information and partly she want to find out a good answer to his threat. Kuno suddenly got an amusing thought of his current situation. Somehow he kept treating his real self as another individual. He turned away and giggled but the woman caught his actions.

"What the heck are you laughing about?"

"Nothing!... Sorry..."

"And just how do you get Kanna to appear? And why do you want to find lodging for the boy? I say since he's with you, he's equally guilty."

"What's wrong with you! I'm saying this because there is only one way. How can i make you believe me?"

"There's nothing you can do to make me believe. I don't trust people easily. You intruded into the theater. You beat up my captain. You make Sumire space out whenever we bring up the things about you. You freaked Kasumi and even tried to molest her! You dodge my attacks and made me lose to you back then. You made Kanna go missing. Everything is YOUR fault!"

Emphasizing on the 'you' , her anger slowly built up and soon she was almost screaming. Kuno put up a pained expression and sighed. This is definitely not going as smooth as he have thought but he expected it. How would the second in command of the hanagumi give into such demands? You are lucky she didn't point that thing at you again, you know how big a hole it can open. Sigh...i feel like a terrorist ...

"Yosh Yosh...Calm down! Firstly, it was a mistake i happen to be there. Secondly, your captain started the fight with me. Thirdly, i will NEVER like that snake lady! Fourthly, i only disarmed you, i didn't win anything, no prize was awarded. And lastly, I DID NOT MOLEST KASUMI! We accidentally ran into each other and ended up like a lot of stupid comic books where the people just fall into wrong positions!"

The raven haired boy buried his face into his palm and sighed. Maria looked slightly shocked at the things that he said and he reactions that he showed. This action is definitely not one of lying but one of frustration and tiredness and a bit of helplessness.

"Sorry... i think i need to wash up..."

"Wait...we're not done talking..."

Maria followed him out, and stretched. Just then, Kenny returned with a towel around his shoulders and a crazy mess of spikes on his head which seemed to be toweled dried. He stopped and place the pot of water on the fire before staring at the couple and grinned evilly.

"No wonder you want me to sleep early yesterday. I didn't know you guys were planning to share a tent. Wow... that was fast..."

"Kenny!..."

A streak of blush appeared on their faces. The older boy growled as he picked up his towel that is hanging on the tree and stomped off towards the stream. After a while, there was an angry splash and some rocks being kicked into the stream. Maria don't know weather to follow him to the stream to wash up or to sit around and wait for breakfast to be served. The youngster busied himself round the campsite and emptied a bag of powdery flour like substance into the pot. Next he proceeded to take down his tent and packed it up neatly. Kenichiro noticed the blond was staring into space, he found a clean towel and handed it to her.

"Kinpatsu, you can have my towel, it's clean. There's a lot of time till breakfast."

"My name is Maria Tachibana and thanks for the towel."

The boy just smiled at her and continued cooking. Maria took of her black and white stripe suit coat and draped it over a strong low tree branch. She spotted Kuno sitting at the stream with one leg carelessly kicking a rock under water. He dipped his towel into the cool water and placed it over his head. Water dripped down his face, he sighed and stared at his reflection. What am i to do? He thought.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Huh? Wahhh.."

Slightly startled by her sudden appearance, he leaned too much to the water and fell in. Maria gave him a questioning look for his actions and sat down nearby. She rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and dipped her hand into the water. Kuno crawled out and sat down with an embarrassed look.

"Daijobu?"

She asked again.

"Yea... I'm fine."

The blond stared at the ripples on the water and spoke.

"If what you said is really true... then i guess we have a lot of misunderstanding..."

"It's alright. I have another plan. Since you still don't trust me, I'll get Kanna to speak to you but you must agree to one thing."

"What?"

"I'll leave Kenny here with all our stuff. I'll go and get her."

"No way! Who knows if you two will run away later?"

"I'm serious. Kenichiro is a special kid and he does not know the way around here. He will not run away and i promise i won't too."

"...Alright... I give you an hour but if you try anything funny I'll take the boy."

Kuno's dark brown eyes gleamed with hope and relieve. Maria mentally kicked herself for giving in so easily when he mentioned Kanna. 'I think i really miss her...' she thought. Now it's just how to put the plan to action. Just as he was to thank her, Kenichiro came out from behind some bushes and banged a ladle against an empty sauce pan.

'BANG BANG!'

"Attention again ...yawn... breakfast is ready... yawn..."

Kuno waved at him in acknowledgment while Maria gave him a simple polite nod. The boy turned his back and walked to the patch of ground which was once where he pitched his tent. With an ungraceful flop, he landed on the ground and closed hie eyes. He swept a glance at his bag and rolled over to it. With a swift motion, he unstrapped and opened his bag to extract a thick brown book. Kenichiro look around to see that the other two is not around. Quietly, he opened the book and stared at a page with today's date. He sighed and muttered 'What do we have here today?...'

Kuno came up to his side and knelt down. His eyes shone with concern as he asked.

"How is it?"

"I still don't get a thing. It's spouting nonsense again..."

"Never mind about it, after breakfast I'll be going to town for an hour to get **her**. You stay with Maria till i get back Okay?"

Emphasizing on the 'her', he stole a glance at the blond who in turn returned a puzzled look. Kuno patted him on the head and went to serve breakfast. After the food have been served, Kuno sat down inside his tent and ate silently. Maria chose a log and sat down just a few meters from Kenichiro. She stirred and peered suspiciously at the thick cream like substance.

"I told you before, we won't drug you. Just eat up okay."

The boy seemed to have read her mind again. She nodded politely and spooned the substance into her mouth. It's soft and light yet filling... could have tasted better with a bit of salt... The blond was trying to put a finger on what the ingredients were, the boy said as a matter of fact.

"It's mashed potatoes if you are wondering what this is."

"Are you serious! This is good, but i didn't see you peel any potatoes this morning."

Kenichiro eagerly started the conversation. Maria stared at the bowl of goo with new insight.

"I'm using dehydrated powdered potatoes. It's warm and fluffy, perfect to start a day with."

The boy beamed as if doing a commercial for his own brand of mashed potatoes. Maria watched him with amusement and continued her meal, Kuno silently pocketed a small blue pouch into his jacket and finished up his food.

After breakfast

"Okay then. I'll go now. Kenichiro! You be nice to our guest or you'll have no dinner. Go start a one hour practice now."

"Right..."

The youngster gave him a bored look and reached for his sword bag. Maria stood near him and whispered, trying to put on a threatening look.

"No tricks okay."

"Right. A promise is a promise. Take care of him. See ya' later."

Maria watched the running back until it's out of sight. How on earth did she land with a babysitting job in the forest? She sighed at herself and turned her attention to boy. He took out a wooden sword and crossed the stream to another patch of clearing just beside it. She could see the disciplined look in his eyes although he put up a bored facial expression. Those are eyes of a samurai, but what is this boy doing with it? At this age, this boy should be working to support his family or studying hard to be a professional. A young boy like him shouldn't be fighting along side with that crazy jerk against monsters which sometimes even trained people like her find tough to handle. Maria knew that it's very irritating to be interrupted in the middle of a training session so she did not plan to talk to him or go near him. She just took the pot and the dirty dishes to the stream. She blushed and thought. ' Oh man..., why am i even doing the dishes for them? It just makes me feel like a housewife...'

At the other side of the stream, Kenichiro rolled up his sleeves and tightened the drawstring on his knee length shorts. He thought. ' i don't want any accidents with this loose shorts especially not when a girl is around.' After a few stretches here and there, he dropped to the ground and did 2 sets of 20 sit-ups. Maria quietly observed the boy and kept him in sight. After all he is important enough to be used to keep a promise. She looks at her watch again, it's only ten minutes... She thought. Am i getting worried that he'll run away or am i getting nervous and excited?

Kenny continued with push ups, and started practicing the basic kendo stroke. With much speed and strength but not losing the grace of the art of swordplay.

Maria watch with interest as she set the clean dishes aside and took a seat that's about 15 meters away. She checked the watch again, twenty minutes. Kenichiro noticed that she's observing him practice. Although he's not irritated by it, he stopped and look at her.

"Yo Kinpatsu! Mind giving me a hand?"

"Huh? What?"

The blond gave him a questioning look and stood up.

"Okay."

Kenichiro place his bouken against a tree and stepped into the stream to pick up something. Maria just looked on and approached him. Kenny explained the contents of his training session. He wanted her to throw the small rocks and pebbles at him so that he can practice his accuracy by hitting them away. Maria knew this training technique, that's something Kanna will do when she's using her tonfas. She had accompanied her to train before so she knew what to do. Kenny smiled and wrapped some bandage around his fingers then onto the sword making the two inseparable. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again calmly. His dark eyes are burning with concentration and determination.

"Let's start."

End of chapter

* * *

(Bouken means wooden sword.)

Author's corner

So what do you think? I tried to churn out this within a week but instead i took three... can't blame me... the A math test is coming and I've not finished the lessons. Hope you are all understanding. I have a proposal. Since there are a lot of Maria fans, why not we start a Maria fanfic fanclub community here at ffn?I mean start a community.

Well i don't mind hosting a forum if you all want. Er... anyone wanna participate in this? Maybe it's not a good idea after all...

Next up!

Maria will meet Kanna. Kanna finds out another shocking fact about herself. I've already planned a lot of goodies so please stay tuned! Reviewers get lollipops from me!

More updates can be found on author's bio. I did and will continue to put up more info about Kenny. He's cute isn't he?

* * *

Reviewer's corner

Greyhound master: oh of cos Kanna won't be killed.spoilers but i didn't plan to let the truth leak out so soon. more torture.(call me a sadist Muahaha)

Angel56 : yeah.. i know they can't take on so many but let's pretend ok? (wink)

Flying wings and dillian: thanx for the support! Reviews mean so much to me!

3Q Minn'na-san!

3Q means sankyu aka Thank you. (welcome to my Japanese corner )


	9. The stalker is stalked Part2

Disclaimer: I here by declare i have no legal rights on Sakura Taisen and all original works by their respective owners. However i do own all the merchandise that i bought. This fiction is created entirely as a hobby and no money is involved. No relations to people and events dead or alive are intentional.

Kanna1/2 By Hayashi11 aka Uchiha-chan

Chapter 9 – The stalker is stalked. Part 2

* * *

'BANG!'

Yoneda slammed his palm onto the table and instantly regretted it. He hid his pain behind his anger.

"KANNA! What in the good havens have you done!"

Kanna stood in the middle of the office with her head down and wincing at his shouts. Maria and Kaede stood at the side, not daring to interfere with the ongoing rage of their superior. They both fought the urge to plug their ears with their fingers. Yoneda continued to tick off the offenses that she had committed.

"... and the most important of all is you RAN AWAY! If the army decided to treat this as a deserter case, you'll be facing the firing squad! What are you thinking!"

"Sumimasen..."

"Did you know i got major shelling from the wise men committee and the army's top brass? I give you a short break to tidy your thoughts, not a vacation!"

"Sumimasen..."

"No news from you for one whole month. What are you doing then? Where were you!"

"Sumimasen..."

"Stop apologizing if you don't mean it!"

"Sumimasen... opps... I mean I'm very sorry for what I've done. I will accept any punishment."

Kanna felt terrible being reprimanded like a child but her thoughts wandered of to Kenny. Say... is he alright at Himura's? Kaoru-san is not really an abusive type of employer but what if Kenny can't cope? Aww.. come on... he's a big kid now. Stop worrying for him and start worrying for yourself.

"... and...Are you listening to me? I said you are grounded and you will be taking care of all the night patrol for the next 2 weeks."

"Hai... EHHH! Grounded! What in the world is this?"

"You are not listening. You are punished because of all the offenses, your duty starts tomorrow. Just because i treat you all like my daughters doesn't mean i will spoil you."

Kanna protested a little and was stared at by Yoneda.

"If you want to take punishments like a soldier then you will face the firing squad, I don't want them to shoot your brains out without knowing what is going on so you are to do what i say and I'll close the case."

"Hai, i understand. I'm terribly sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Get out before i pop a few blood veins..."

She bowed, turned and bowed once more before closing the door. Maria's gaze followed her out of the room. Kaede went behind the desk and fanned the man with the file she's holding. Yoneda drained his glass of sake and looked up again with a more composed look.

"So what do you have to report?"

"I was driving around the outskirts of the city. I met a teen looking desperately for help and he led me to a forest about 15 kilometers north-east of here. There was a group of koumas. The man which is on our manhunt list was fighting against it. He knows a lot about them and he seem to have a connection with Kanna's disappearance."

"Koumas huh... i'll check them out. And what about that man?"

"I'm sorry. He got away."

"Is the boy with him?"

"...yes..."

Yoneda threw his head back and sighed. Kaede stopped fanning and asked.

"And where did you find Kanna?"

"He offer to make Kanna show up in exchange of his escape."

"And so you did..."

"Sorry..."

"That girl..."

Yoneda scowled. Kaede nodded at her, Maria took the cue and took her leave. Yoneda said tiredly.

"It's time to give him some assignments..."

"I'll contact him."

Down the hallway in the dining area, the rest of the Hanagumi had gathered around the redheaded and was shooting her questions faster than she could answer. She was seated there with her hands bound behind the chair and a menacing Kohran holding a lie detector(ver.5.3) at her face. Maria's soft boots thumped into the room thus announcing her arrival.

"Kohran..."

Maria approached her and placed a soft pat on her shoulders.

"I want to talk to her alive... Off that thing right now and untie her."

Reni who stood behind the bound captive quickly untied the loose knots and stepped back. Iris skipped over to Maria and asked where she went last night. Without a word of explanation, the tall blond dragged Kanna out of the room and out into the courtyard. Kanna was still grinning and rubbing her wrist.

"Thanks!"

She thanked her rescuer and focused on her sharp green eyes. Maria stared right back with a piercing look. She sighed and said.

"I don't know weather to be angry that you left like a deserter, happy that you are back or be frustrated that you are still playing dumb."

Kanna knew that serious look. It's not always that she put up this front and this is one time she won't want to mess with her.

"Be everything then. I'm sorry to make you all worry."

With a earnest and sincere look she bowed and apologized. Maria looked at her bowed form and sighed again, she sat down and gestured her friend to do the same. They sat in the middle of the garden away from the doors or walls. From the many years of experience, all the members of the team have learned the art of stealth and eavesdropping on conversations. Being away from walls is a good thing. They shared the silence until one of them spoke.

"Ok, I know that you know Kazekawa Kuno. Tell me seriously, is he a threat to you?"

"Threat?"

"I read your journal accidentally. Is he stalking you? He denied it..."

Kanna froze on the spot. Did she found out this bizarre event? Wait... if she knows the whole story she won't be asking me this.

"Woah... wait a second... since when i wrote that?"

She dug into her pockets and extracted a piece of paper. It's actually copy of Kanna's journal. Maria placed the page onto Kanna's hand. Nearly half of the writings were covered with something brown. Kanna traced a little patch with her fingers.

"Those were your blood... "

"Ohh..."

Kanna read the page that she wrote. It did bring back memories of that day where she attempted to end her life. She read the first few lines and laughed. Of course she will be confused by this! The blood have covered a lot of the writing and now it read like a entry written under stress. It sounded like she was stalked by Kazekawa Kuno and she hate this curse. Maria must have thought that the curse refers to him.

"What's so funny?"

"I think i know why you are so worried. But don't worry now. There's nothing wrong... When the time comes, I'll explain everything to you."

She gave the blond an assuring smile and stood up. Maria stared at her back and sighed.

"Both of you said the same thing... You are always a bad liar..."

"No, I'm not lying. But the timing is really not right. Wanna know why?"

Maria stared at her with curiously and followed her out of the courtyard and found the rest of the hanagumi idling around all with a sheepish expression. Maria nodded and said.

"I see..."

Sakura came up to them and asked if she was done talking to Kanna. Without waiting for her reply, Kohran and Iris came up behind the redheaded and carted her away. The rest followed the trio with curiosity. Maria sighed and went to the library for some reading.

Towards the evening, the theater quieten down. The team finished dinner and went to their respective venues for their evening programs. Kanna wanted to have a little sake on the roof but to her bad luck seems to go on forever. The mini bar in the lounge is empty.

"Curses..." She muttered.

"What's wrong?"

Kanna turned her head and found the owner to the voice. Kasumi was standing near the exit with a stack of paper work. Kanna went over and offered to help.

"I wanted to get some sake... but there's none."

"Of course! Only Maria use this place occasionally and it's not common to see her drink Japanese wine... I can help you order them if you want. "

"Thanks Kasumi! You are such a life saver!"

"And thank you for carrying my load. Are you free later? There's still some explaining to be done isn't it?"

"I'll wait till you knock off from work. Meet me at the roof with the sake!"

Kanna grinned at her and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Kasumi called for a delivery and continued her work of arranging the administration stuff of their last play. There was a high demand from the audience to repeat some shows a while ago and lately the ticketing office are dead busy in sorting out the votes for the play they want to repeat. Seems like the loyal fans of the tegeki voted for the comical version of the saiyuki done by Kanna and Sumire. Yoneda was actually worried that Kanna won't be back in time for the special play but now that Kanna is finally back from her long trip, looks like the play will be back! Kasumi smiled and continue to tidy up the piles of paperwork. About half an hour later, there was a knock on the door to the administration and ticketing office.

"I here to deliver sake from Himura's."

"Yes I'm coming!"

Yuri hopped over, opened the door and handed the man some cash. He was dressed in a collarless shirt with a vest that says 'Himura's ' at the back. He handed her a wooden casing with six gleaming bottles.

"Thank you very much! Please come again."

He bowed and turned to walk down the stairs, Yuri suddenly called him back.

"Hey you forgot my change!"

He stopped and looked at her with an unreadable expression. He thought. 'Oh gosh! I forgot to ask how much this cost and i didn't take the any money out for change. What am i to do now? Damn my inexperience...'

"I'll run back to the store to get them!"

"What! What kind of service do you call this?"

He cursed out loud in an foreign language and continued.

"It's my fault so I'm going to fix it now okay?"

"What's the matter?"

Kasumi who heard their conversation heat up popped her head out and had a look. All she saw was an almost angry Yuri and a young man with a weird expression. Yuri pointed at him and complained that he's keeping the change. Kasumi shifted her gaze to him again and found a startling discovery. Hey don't this boy look like the one on the newspaper with Kanna? She accidentally whispered her thought and her busybody best friend heard it.

"Hey! You are right! It's him!"

The man was shocked and stepped back. What is wrong with the people here? Why are they all so weird? Yuri smiled and asked.

"Would you like to come in? I have a few questions to ask you. You can keep the change."

"No! I'll get your change. Be right back."

"Ok! Make sure you come back or else i'll get your boss to fire you!"

"Yuri!..."

Kasumi grasped and stared at her friend, not because of the threat but the mischievous glint in her eyes. The younger girl went behind the counter and turned on the microphone.

"This is a special announcement. Those who are curious about the mysterious boy please meet at the administration room immediately! I have BIG news!"

"Yuri! Ohmygosh, why did you do that?"

Before she can answer, another voice rang out from the corridor.

"Nani Nani! What happened!"

Iris ran in followed by Kohran and the rest of the team minus Kanna. Yuri gathered the crowd and started to talk animatedly. Kasumi just stood there in a lost and disbelieve. This is bad. She have to inform Kanna. Quietly and stealthily, she left the room and ran for the attic for the roof but it's empty. She tried her room but the door is locked. 'The bathroom!' She thought. 'The boy will be back in no time.' What will happen? Kasumi dashed through the locker room and slammed open the bathroom door. A bit of mist escaped and cool air seeped in.

"Hey! Careful with that door! It's cold!"

Kanna's voice echoed. Kasumi let out a sigh of relieve. The mad search is over.

"Kanna! Hurry up and get dressed! That boy you are with is here and the hanagumi is going to intercept him like a missile!"

"What! Wait gimmi a minute I'll be right out!"

Without another word said, the dressed Kanna ran past Kasumi and disappeared up the stairs. Kasumi tried to follow but her kimono is cutting down her speed.

'What is he thinking! Didn't i tell Kaoru-san not to let him come near this place? What am i to do? Arggg! it's happening again!' Kanna screamed at herself. She slowed down and entered the commotion filled room just to see Kohran holding a camera like mechanism and Reni holding a newspaper beside a boy. Sumire and Sakura was standing behind him and each had a hand on his shoulder. The boy looks panicky and sweat was running down the sides of his sideburns. His dark brown eyes darted around with fear. It's him alright. Kanna stared at him hoping that he will look her way and he did. She winked and placed a finger at her lips. She walked in and placed a hand on Kohran's shouldes.

"STOP! Stop what ever you are doing to that sake boy!"

"Sake boy?"

A few of the audience asked. Kenny was confused but kept quiet. 'Oh Gosh! Why is Kanna nea-chan here? Oh hell, if Dad finds out that someone actually called me a Sake boy, i would have brought shame to the family's name...' He silently thought and looked around. It was then that he notice that the blond was there too, silently leaning against the wall and looking at Kanna.

"He's working at Humura's pub. I call him the sake boy. What are you trying to do to him?"

"Kanna-san, is he really your illegitimate child?"

Sakura asked. Kanna was definitely shocked.

"What! What is going on! No! He's an orphan i looked after before i got him this job. What are you guys thinking?"

"Ara ara Kanna-san, you don't have to hide it if it's true. Ohhohoho..."

Sumire retorted much to Kanna's annoyance. She's definitely in a mood to fight back but she have better things to do.

"Ok you guys cut it out! Show is over, back to your rooms."

Maria spoke with authority and turned to face Kanna.

"Take him outside and settle the problem."

"Mou! Maria is such a party pooper."

Iris pouted and walked out with Kohran. Reni was about to leave when Maria stretched out her hand to stop her. The young German looked at her with curiosity. Kanna led the boy out to the courtyard and tapped his head with her knuckles.

"She seem to be scolding the boy..." Reni watched them from far and quietly told Maria that.

"Can you lip read their conversation?" Maria stared at them equally hard.

"I'll try but it's quiet dark out there."

After a few minutes of silence, the silver hair teen spoke.

"They are meeting again tomorrow... in the morning."

"Reni can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

Both of them spoke briefly as they went up to their rooms.

"Thanks a lot Reni. Goodnight."

Maria turned and headed for her room. She told herself. 'I won't let you run away for the second time Kanna.'

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 9! (bows) I finished this just 2 days before my exam and i must whack myself hard if i didn't do well. And sorry again becos i took another 2 weeks to proofread this. Gomen Gomen.

A little preview i have for you all about this fic. To all Ohgami haters out there. Hurray there will be a time where he will get what he deserves, in the mean time bare with me as i bring a egoistic monstrous Ohgami into the story soon. For all KxM fans out there Double Hurray! I'll be heavily centering on them towards the end. Ohh i just love the ending i have planned for them .More information on Kenny can be found in my bio. Review to tell me where i need improvements!


	10. Like the Shishamos, Frozen and dead

Disclaimer: I here by declare i have no legal rights on Sakura Taisen and all original works by their respective owners. However i do own all the merchandise that i bought. This fiction is created entirely as a hobby and no money is involved. No relations to people and events dead or alive are intentional.

Kanna1/2 – Chapter 10 – Like the shishamos, frozen and dead...

By Uchiha-chan aka Hayashi11

* * *

In the early hours of dawn, a tall figure quietly closed her bed room door and sneaked quietly to the stairs with her pair of boots in one hand. She prayed that the others are still sound asleep, but unknown to her, there are two other individuals that are awake and at full alert. Another tall figure also slipped out into the hallway and tailed her. The other individual was already waiting near the back door of the tegeki.

Kazuki Kenichiro walked up the street towards the theater, cursing under his breath that he forgot his jacket. The wind picked up speed for a final tour around the city before settling down for another busy morning. In this chilly weather, Kenny attempted to jog all the way there but he still feels sore from yesterdays work. He casually made a mental note to read his great grandfather's diary later. Sticking his icy cold hands onto his jeans pocket, he continued his way towards the theater. He cringed slightly at how he was almost kidnapped and bisected by a bunch of weird females yesterday.

As he crossed the road, he noticed a giant billboard before the building. It looks old and faded but the words are still legible. It reads 'Journey to the west. Back by great demand! Staring: Kanzaki Sumire and Kirishima Kanna'. Kenny stopped abruptly and stared at the board in disbelieve. 'You are kidding!' He thought. 'Kanna nea-san is an actress! I have traveled around with an actress! Ohmygosh!' He broke into a mad dash towards the back door and was surprised that there was someone sitting by the steps.

"Looking for someone?"

The silver haired teen resident of the Tegeki spoke as she look up at him. Kenichiro was a little shock as he just saw a small picture of her on the billboard.

"You...you are also an actress!"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

It was Maria's plan to grill as much answers out of him as possible. Reni stood up and leaned against the brick outer wall of that magnificent building.

"That means all of you are actresses! "

"Yes we are. What business do you have here today? "

"I...er... I am looking for Kanna nea-san."

"She's not available. Can i take a message?"

"What! She said that she will meet me here!"

Now that she have enough time to take in all his physical stats, she quietly took note of everything about that boy. He's not very tall compared to Kanna, about 169cm. He has Japanese features but his hair is light brown.

"Why don't we wait in the backyard while she comes down? I'll get someone to call her."

Without waiting for his answers, she led him around the building to a more seclude corner where there are benches. Kenichiro mumbled something that startled Reni.

"You know German!"

"Huh! Opps..."

Kenny just cursed in German and he turned red with embarrassment. Reni looked at him with curiosity and offered him a seat at the bench.

"Sorry. Excuse my language."

"_It's alright._"

Reni replied in German and smiled. Kenny looked at her and was shocked again.

"Is there any chance that you are a German?"

"_I'm a pure German. How do you know my language? I thought you are Japanese._"

"_I' have a mix of German and Japanese blood. Although none of my family knows how to speak it anymore, i took classes for it._"

He had never met a breathing and living German other than his language teacher, Kenny felt a little nervous but relaxed soon enough when he realized that Reni is actually a quiet person. The two young adults starts to converse in German. Ever since he took classes, he did not have a chance to use it. At last he can try out his language skills.

Meanwhile...

Maria quickly followed behind her subject and kept a safe distant. Just as her target was about to reach the back door of the ticketing office, Maria spoke.

"Kanna! You sure are early today. What's up? "

"Maria!"

The taller girl nearly jumped as she snapped her head towards the blond's direction. A guilty feeling washed over her as she remembered what the manager said about her punishment.

"What are you doing here? I thought the manager grounded you."

"Ah! Yes he did. I heard some strange noise outside. I was about to check it out! It must be a stray cat!"

"Well looks like the cat is gone. Come with me to fix breakfast! I'm sure that will be a good way to apologize to the rest for making them worry."

Kanna looked at the blond and looked at the doorknob again. Whatever it is she can't step outside this building. Being made to do night patrol for two whole weeks is definitely not fun. Additional punishments must be avoided at all cost.

"Sure! What ever you say."

She mentally apologized to Kenny and followed her friend to the kitchen. Kanna looks nervously at Maria when a sudden thought strikes her. How can she cook if she can't touch water? 'That's a good question' she replied to herself.

"What did you say?"

Without thinking she spoke her thoughts. Kanna set her eyes on the floorboards and answered.

"Nothing! I was thinking of what should i cook today and i find that it's a good question!"

"How about the traditional Japanese breakfast? I think they have shishamos in the freezer." (Shishamo is a kind of fish i think. They have lots of eggs in them and my friend calls them pregnant fish. Usually grilled.)

"Okay! I'll set the table and get the cutlery. I'll help to grill the fish later. In the mean time please prepare the fish for me! Thanks! "

Kanna dashed towards the cabinet that keeps all the cutlery and began setting the table outside.

Throughout the whole cooking ordeal, Kanna never left the kettle of hot water. Maria pointed out that she did not need hot water to grill fish but Kanna insisted that it was to keep her warm. The blond looked at her with a weird look but pushed her thoughts aside. Now all she pray for is the smooth sailing of her plan on Reni's side.

Back in the backyard...

The two of them chatted lightly as the morning sun shone on them. It's warm and comfortable, Kenny took out his hands from his pockets and rubbed them against each other.

"_Are you feeling cold?_"

"_Just a little. Oh wait i forgot to introduce myself! My name is Kazuki Kenichiro. You can call me Kenny, that's my English name_."

"_I'm Reni. Nice to meet you Kenichiro-san_"

Both of them shook hands and smiled. Somehow Reni finds his company comfortable. Is she speaking too much to a stranger? Maybe it's her image as a silent soldier that is hiding her true personality. Outside,in this place without anyone she knows, she can freely express the other side of her.

"Kenny will do."

"I'm not used to call a Japanese without honorifics . How about i just call you Ken-chan?"

Reni giggled, Kenny looks a little shocked but smiled.

"Mou! That's what my brothers and cousins call me. It makes me feel like a kid."

"But this sounds so much more suitable!"

"Alright, but keep this a secret from Kanna nea-san. She'll laugh her head off."

When he mentioned Kanna, Reni froze and suddenly remembered her purpose of talking to him. It was suppose to be an interrogation. She learned nothing other than his name and that he is of mix blood. Just as she was about to ask a more direct question about him. Maria walked out of the ticket office's back door and waved them over. Reni quickly changed back to her emotionless face and toneless voice after inviting him to follow and introduced him to Maria.

"This is Maria, she's also an actress here."

"Kinpatsu! We meet again! So this is where you work?"

"Morning kid! I believe i owe you a meal. Come inside, breakfast is being served. And stop calling me KINPATSU! It's rude."

"You know each other?"

A pang of pain crept up her heart. She didn't want to share her new friend, at least not for now. Kenichiro turned to Reni and answered.

"I meet her in the forest and she kind of saved my life a while ago. Shall we go in?"

Kenny stood by the door and held it open for the two of them. A gentleman's gesture, Maria and Reni both took note of it. Once inside, the girls led him down a hallway and into the elegantly decorated dining area. The boy gasped and blushed almost immediately at his inappropriate behavior. Kanna was setting the last of the breakfast onto the table while the other girls are in various stages of waking up. To his relieve, they did not look like carnivores from last night anymore. For instance Iris who would only be verbal after Reni greeted her was pouting with her teddy bear in her arms and a hand rubbing the sleepiness away from her eyes. Kohran was mumbling mathematical formulas about her latest experiments although part of her brain's processing department is still off. Sumire was sipping tea hoping that it will revive her soon enough so that she can comment on Kanna's wonderful cooking. Orihime who was non-verbal until she had her morning cup of coffee, darted straight to the coffee pot in the kitchen.

"Good morning Kanna nea-san!"

'Plonk' Kanna dropped her plate on the table and stared at the new arrivals with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Kenichiro! Oh gosh! What are you doing here?"

"I owe him a meal so i decided to get even with him with this breakfast." Maria smiled pleasantly but Kanna felt that there's something more than that.

Ohgami who walked in with his uncombed mess of spikes asked.

"Did anyone call me?"

Those seated only responded with a shake of their head.s Kanna turned to her captain and replied.

"Morning Captain! I was calling Kenichiro, not Ichiro."

Ohgami looked around for something that is named Kenichiro and finally rested his eyes on the boy. His face turned into a weird mix of surprise and anger.

"Who's he? Didn't the theater have rules about visitors?"

Sumire's brain finally snapped the last of the processing chips into place and a thought dawned onto her. Since this boy was seen with the mysterious waiter that she fell in love with he must know something about him. Seeing that the boy's presence was challenged, She came to his defense.

"Chuuii, that boy is not a visitor but out guest so treat him nicely."

Kanna seized the chance and pulled the boy to the far end of the dining hall. Kenny struggled with his collar as the red head tugged onto it a little too hard.

"I ... can't ... Breathe! "

She released her iron grip and asked.

"What in the good havens are you doing here?"

"You told me to meet you this morning! You broke your promise. I waited like a nut. Luckily i meet Reni who..."

Kanna thought for a while but she can't seem to fix the pieces of the puzzle together. Why did Maria and Reni pop out of nowhere this morning?

"There's something weird and i warn you not to talk about anything other than your name. Definitely not about me and Kuno."

Kenichiro knew this serious look and nodded. Maria waved them over as everyone settles down for breakfast.

The blond Russian silently thanked Sumire that she saved them from spouting a different tale all at once. By then most of the girls have noticed the new addition at their table and was scrutinizing him from top to bottom. Kanna was still a little confuse but she kept quiet. Reni ushered Kenny to a seat far away from Ohgami before taking her seat between Iris and Kanna. Kenichiro was seated between the mad scientist and the gunslinger, both with the ability to blast him to smithereens if he tried anything funny. Kanna was sitting directly across to Kenny. Sumire looked intently at the boy with interest and forgot her list of nasty comments about Kanna's cooking. Iris was about to throw a tantrum as Reni was not very attentive to her conversation.

Kanna warned him with a 'Don't-say-anything-stupid' glance. She stood up and apologized for her inconvenience that she gave them because she left suddenly and hope that they will forgive her with this meal. Sumire chided her but focused her attention back to the boy. Maria broke the silence by inviting the guest to introduce himself. Kenny shot her with an evil glare and stood up with flushed cheeks.

"Er...My name is Kazuki Kenichiro. Nice to meet you all."

"I'm Ohgami Ichiro, Captain of... er no... ticket boy of this place." The captain dragged his introduction when he realized that he cannot introduce the other presentable side of him.

A warning sign flashed across his mind. Kenichiro, for some reason, felt that he should stay out of that man's way because something bugged him that his fate may be change because of him. The others merely said their names and slowly snap out of their morning drowsiness. So after a round of brief introductions they finally started on the food.

"Itadakimasu!"

Breakfast was delicious thanks to superb Kanna's grilling skills. Sumire busied herself trying to get more information about him and the waiter while Ohgami growled unpleasantly when he learned that this boy and that man knew each other. Kenichiro was trying very hard to avoid any discussions that involved talking about himself or his past. Kohran kept staring at Kenny's wristwatch. It looked like it has a small built in screen with a few simple buttons controlling it.

"Kazuki-han, can i take a look at your watch? I'm very interested with it's functions."

Kanna's eyes grew wide with shock and Maria took note of it. That watch must be an important item. Kenny, however, didn't notice that look of hers and politely slipped off that piece of sophisticated mechanism off his wrist.

"Fascinating!"

Kohran felt the weight of his watch. Kenny moved a little closer to the Chinese and taught her some functions like the time and date mode and the backlight button.

"Kazuki-han! You have a very interesting piece of mechanism here! This is state of art advance technology! May i have the permission to further examine it in my work shop?"

Kanna kicked him from under the table and shook her head slightly. Kenny got the cue and replied as he rubbed the sore spot.

"I'm sorry i can't let you do anything to it. It's a prized possession to me."

"Aww... that's too bad. I'm very interested. What does this button do?"

A few of the girls at the table stopped talking and listened when the two of them started the machine talk. Sakura in particular oooed and ahhed at all the functions that Kenny explained much to Ohgami's annoyance. Kohran pushed a small button on the side of the watch and a small static sound can be heard. The screen was filled with a fuzzy gray picture with a lot of lines because of the magnetic interruption.

The scientist readjusted her thick spectacles and took a closer look. Kenny felt a chill down his spine and shot Kanna a look of fear but the older girl didn't know how to save him. He took the watch from her hands and put it on again after he turned off the screen.

"What is this?"

"It's ...er...a...Radio!"

"A radio! Goodness! This is very high technology! Where did you get it? How do you make it?"

"This is micro controller and electronics..."

Kenichiro blurted out before he could stop himself. Kanna stomped on his foot and he appreciated it. This is bad. He spoke too much.

"Kazuki-han seems very knowledgeable in electronics! Maybe we can have an in depth conversation in my room! I want to show you some blueprints I'm working on. Maybe you can help me improve on them!"

Ohgami gave a fake cough and tried to interrupt them but no one heard him. Kohran quickly finished the last of her food and stood.

"Gochisosama!" (Said when you finished a meal. It means to thank someone for the food.)

"Wait! I didn't agree on it yet!"

His reply was largely ignored as Kohran started mumbling scientific formulas again trying to explain her experiments all in one breath..

"Kenny... you don't know what trouble you got yourself into... God please rest your soul."

Kanna leaned forward a little and said with such a grave voice that the boy immediately gulped and shivered. That look on him was precious. Maria and Reni clasped their hands, bowed their heads and prayed for his safety. Kenny don't know weather to laugh or to cry at their reactions as he was literally dragged off to Kohran's room. But one thing is for sure, he'll not make it back to his workplace on time.

* * *

Oh gosh... the coffee is doing funny things to me... i feel warm and fuzzy...

The title sounds a little funny. Forgive me. I'm trying to emphasize that Kenny's dead meat as he might not make it out of Kohran's lab alive.

Okay. Thanks once again for reading! I know there's not much of humor here so i apologize in advance. Oh wow i just realized many people are facing stalker threats here... (My mom was right. Don't talk to strangers )

I was busy fixing my accounts and stuff because i found a hacktool thing on my laptop and my email a/c was wiped out. Spent another Saturday fixing this emotionless piece. One of my fastest chapters... i took only 11 days minus 3 for being grounded. Haha Thankyou and Review!

Author took another deep swig at cup of cold coffee...

-


End file.
